


The children of Valyria - Additional Information

by Olivia_DE



Series: The Children of Valyria series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birth Dates, Dates, Death Dates, Dragons, Names, additional information to children of valyria, direwolves, event dates, families, houses, keep names, marriages, places, servant names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: This works as extra information for the similarly titled work, The Children of Valyria.You can find the event dates, new house names, character names and their birth and death dates, direwolf names and their human companion, dragon names and their riders, planned arranged marriages and many many more things I may have left out from the main work.
Series: The Children of Valyria series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome Page

Welcome my dear readers, to the fountain of knowledge!

This page serves as a welcoming, informative page for this work. This work was created, because of the enormous size of character numbers, names, dates, events, etc. that can be found in the corresponding fanfiction **The Children of Valyria or CoV**. This work serves as additional information to that work, as I didn't want to info-dump my readers. This is mainly because this fanfiction (The Children of Valyria) is a shorter one (I plan to have around 200 chapters to be released, give or take a few) and I won't cover many things, as the work (The Children of Valyria) is a fanfiction of my first fanfiction. Basically my friend wanted to know what would have been had certain things never happened, had they happened differently and how would that affect Westeros in the long run.

Things that can be found in this include, but are not limited to :

  * Certain events with dates, that take place in this AU
  * Characters that are not canonical but can be found here
  * House names, words, colors and sigils that are not canonical
  * Added members to certain houses, that are not canon
  * Added direwolf names that aren't canon
  * Added dragon names that aren't canon
  * Added non-canonical lore
  * Planned marriage alliances
  * Character names, birth and death dates
  * The names of servants and their jobs
  * Keep names and locations



Every topic will have its own page, where I will add on as the story progresses. Unfortunately, I can't write down everything as the story is still in progress (6. chapter as I write this) and it would take away from the mystery. Therefore, I ask you that either, you read my author's notes in the main work (The Children of Valyria) to get your updates or subscribe to this book to keep up with the information.

I'm still planning how this thing should work, and I would love to hear your ideas! :)

So far, I plan on having a page for dates that happen during the duration of this work, a page for the more important houses with everything in it, a page for marriage alliances and things regarding marriage, a page for the different deities that appear in the story, the main character page, where I summarize what happened with said character and write a description of them, and a page for side characters that appear in the story.

I hope that you will enjoy reading more about your favorite, or my ideas regarding the _World of Ice and Fire_.

I wish you a great week or weekend, stay safe and healthy.

_Posted: 2020. June 30._


	2. Historical dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, as you probably guessed by the title, you can follow the years and certain events that happened during them. Until the story is finished, this chapter won't be considered complete!
> 
> Some events happened in canon, but this is fiction, and therefore those won't count once you continue reading. You have been warned!

  * 281 - The year of the False Spring. This is the year that starts this fiction, the tourney at Harrenhal takes place. Rhaegar wants to dethrone his mad father but falls in love with the wild she-wolf of the north, the Lady Lyanna Stark, the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark, the Warden and Lord Paramount of the North. Most of Westeros believes that The Silver Prince kidnapped her and raped her, and that's why the rebellion started. In truth, she fell in love with both the Prince and Princess and married the two of them.
  * 282 - Lyanna leaves Winterfell with the help of her younger brother, Benjen Stark, and reunites with Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. The three of them wed in front of the Weirwood Tree that stands on the island of the God's Eye. Lyanna's eldest brother, Brandon Stark, travels to the capital and demands that his sister's release and the head of Rhagear. Lyanna's father, Rickard Stark, also travels to King's Landing and asks for his firstborn son back. Their death marks the beginning of the war.
  * 283 - Robert Baratheon, to whom Lyanna was betrothed to against her own will, and Eddard 'Ned' Stark, Lyanna's older brother, the second son of Rickard Stark, with the help of Jon Arryn, their foster-father, gather their banners and march to 'free' Lyanna from Rhaegar. Rhaegar dies on the Trident, and Ned gets a letter, telling him where his sister might be. He and some of his close friends travel to Dorne, to The Tower of Joy, and fight the three Kingsguard who were posted there by Princess Elia Martell, to protect her wife and her unborn children. Lyanna and her guards perish, and Ned sets out to Starfall and claims his niece, who was fathered by Brandon to Ashara Dayne, his love, as his own bastard and they travel to King's Landing. Lyanna birthed twins, Baelon and Visenya Targaryen now named Jon and Serena Snow. Ashara birthed a little girl, Dyanna Sand, now called Alara Snow.
  * 284 - Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother, sacks Dragonstone, where the late Queen Rhaella Targaryen fled with the children. She dies birthing her only surviving daughter, Daenerys Stormborn, and Stannis brings the children back to the capital, they include Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, the children of Rhaella and Aerys II, the younger siblings of Rhaegar, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, the children of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen, the niece and nephew of Viserys, Daenerys, Oberyn and Doran, Aurane Waters, the younger, bastard son of Lord Velaryon and Edric Dayne, whose parents are unknown at the start of the story. Tywin Lannister's forces sack the capital, Elia being murdered and raped by The Mountain, Aerys II getting backstabbed by Ser Jaime Lannister. Robert betroths the children (Aurane Water-Rhaenys Targaryen; Aegon Targaryen-Visenya Targaryen/Serena Snow; Daenerys Targaryen-Baelon Targaryen/Jon Snow) and Ned leaves with the children, but not before proposing a scheme to Oberyn.
  * 285 - Catelyn tries to murder one of the girls, but can't bring herself to smoother the babe. She dreams of the future, seeing her own children and husband getting killed because of her sins and confesses to Ned, telling him that she knows who the children belong too. Someone sends an assassin, to kill the Targaryens, but the attempt failed. Catelyn, Ned and Ben start planning to overthrow the Lannister-Baratheon rule and place Aegon on the throne.
  * 286 - A winter snowstorm hits Westeros, rendering the north untravelable. Two deadly illnesses, the Winter Fever and the Shivers, spread through the continent, claiming the lives of many who contract it, including the life of Brandon Stark's, bastard daughter's, Ros' life
  * 287 - Oberyn Martell, Garin Dayne and Taeron Velaryon travel to Winterfell, to make peace with the other, but the three of them are there to discuss their plans on disposing of the Lannisters and Robert. A trade is born from this, and the second son of Catelyn and Ned gets betrothed to the second daughter of Mellario and Doran Martell. Benjen travels around the North, writing reports on the old, ruined keeps and sending them to Winterfell. During his travel to the Wall, he meets with the free folk Osha, and the two fell in love, Osha getting pregnant with Benjen's first child.
  * 288 - The Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion happens, and lasts about half a year. The Blackfyres attacking Maidenpool in the Riverlands and sacking Rook's Rest in the Crownlands. The enemy also sacks Dragonstone, but in the end, the westerosi had won against them, the mysterious man behind the attack, Griff, vanishes with the eldest child. The children who were saved by Prince Oberyn end up in the care of Lord Stark. Viserys earns his knighthood and the Free Cities that were involved in the attack pay compensations for Westeros. Volantis paying it in slaves, who now function as the future servants of the children Ned Stark fosters. Towards the end of the year, the ironborn attack the Shield Islands in the Reach and while Ned sends his brother, Viserys, the children and the servants back to Winterfell, he joins with Robert in King's Landing, preparing for a counter-attack. A mysterious earthquake shakes the North and lifts islands around Sea Dragon Point. Three people die in the earthquake on Lord Bolton's land, the woman he raped, his bastard son, Ramsey Snow and the servant he sent there to help raise his bastard, Reek.
  * 289 - The Greyjoy Rebellion is taking place, but Balon's rebellion is crushed. His two eldest sons are dead, and Theon, his youngest, ends up as Lord Stark's ward to keep the old man in line. His daughter is sent to the Riverlands for a while, to learn about the culture of the Seven. Balon also has to pay a fine, sending ships to the fostered children.
  * 290 - Ned returns to Winterfell with Theon Greyjoy and Oberyn sends him a letter asking if he is need of another bride. The final betrothments are made, and the builders finish the reparation's on Longwater Keep. Benjen and Osha move there and rename it Lock Keep (loch in the Old Tongue meaning lake). They also become the Fíorstarks, a new cadet branch to House Stark. Olenna Tyrell plots and thinks about the future of her house.
  * 291 - Oberyn travels to Winterfell with his family, bringing Elia with him as the future bride for one of the Blackfyre twins. Robert also decides to visit Ned but is called back to the capital for urgent matters. Catelyn plans on rebuilding the keep in the Rills for Jonnel and Aliandre. Mellario leaves Dorne, after she and Doran can't bring themselves to restore their relationship, and returns to Norvos. Catelyn sends away the septa and septon who traveled with her from Riverrun.
  * 292 - The main part of Dragonfort is finished, Rhaenys suspects that something is off about her uncle Viserys and cousin Arianne. She hears about Daemon Sand too. Ned Stark tells Roose Bolton about the incriminating information he knows about Roose, the later pleading to spare him. Ned agrees with one condition, Bolton accepting it. A tourney is held in the Westerlands, Tywin celebrating his grandsons' nameday. Olenna finalizes her plans after seeing the Lannisters at the tourney.
  * 293 - The Stark family finds the direwolves in the Wolfswood and brings them home. Lord Whent invites them for a tourney, held to find his great-grandson a wife before he passes, and Ned agrees to the invitation, bringing the children with him. Viserys wins his first jousting tourney and crowns his sisters as Queens of Love and Beauty. Robert tries to rape Serena Snow, Ned demanding justice for his daughter, Jon Arryn refusing it at first. Ned closes the borders, and stop the trade with the south but maintains it with Dorne and the Velaryons. He also starts a trade chain with Skagos and the Ibbenese in the north.
  * 294 - Jon Arryn travels to Winterfell, asking Ned about his demands. After two weeks of negotiation, Jon agrees to most of the terms, and hands over Robert's apology and declaration of Serena's and Aegon's future house being lifted from a Lesser one to a Major one. The Ryswells and Glovers agreeing to hand over some of their lands to the two children. Catelyn starts building the minor keeps in Glover and Ryswell territory as a thank you and starts the reparations on one of the bigger ones in Bolton territory.
  * 295 - The Tyrells send a raven to Winterfell, asking if they could visit them. Olenna "jokingly," asks Ned and Cat about a union between their houses. Jon Arryn loses another babe, only Sweetrobin is remaining. Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish becomes officially the Coin Master, funding Robert's tourneys in the south. The northern lords hold a moot, discussing many of their plans for the future, and about the disturbing news, they received from the Night's Watch. Jorah Mormont finds Griff and the boy who managed to get away, Griff molding him to believe that he is actually Viserys.
  * 296 - Reparations of the castle that stands in the Triangle began, the north finds more of the free folk south of the Wall, Ned increasing the number of the men in the Night's Watch. The children in Winterfell suffer from strange dreams, Catelyn believing that it's from the Old Gods and finds herself staring at something in the crypts. Stannis sends more of the prisoners to the Wall with Robert sending them more weapons, as compensation. He also plans on visiting Winterfell, to see the Targaryens and Blackfyres wed and sends his letter to Ned about his visit. He also sends out letters to the houses that were tied to the Targaryens and Blackfyres, ordering them to attend the upcoming weddings.
  * 297 - Rumors about a planned union between the Starks, Martells and Tyrells reach the ears of Tywin and Cersei encourages her husband to travel to Winterfell now. Ned decides to wed the children while Robert is on his way, holding the ceremony in the Godswood. The girls falling pregnant after the bedding. Domeric Bolton arrives home, and news about a King Beyond the Wall arise.
  * 298 -




	3. House Targaryen and House Blackfyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Targaryen and House Blackfyre, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> OCs (original characters) have been added.

House Blackfyre's sigil; their words are _**We Bear The Sword**_ House Targaryen's sigil; their words are _**Fire And Blood**_

House Targaryen comes from one of the forty ruling families of the valyrian Freehold, it ruins can still be found in Essos, although not many dares to venture there. House Targaryen was one of the families who survived the Doom with their dragons and after Aenar the Exile arrived at Dragonstone they were the only dragonlord family left alive. House Targaryen is rumored to have magical abilities, but so far their efforts were in vain. The House of the Dragon has ruled Westeros since Aegon I the Conqueror forged the Iron Throne from the swords of his fallen enemies, but their rule was cut short by an uprising what is now known as Robert's Rebellion. The Targaryens lost their throne, their Baratheon cousin taking it away from them, and the remaining Targaryens have been sent to Winterfell, where under the care of Lady and Lord Stark they are now raised, alongside with their betrothed.

House Targaryen also has cadet branches, the ones descending from the line of Vaella and Maegor, and House Blackfyre, descending from Daemon I Blackfyre.

House Blackfyre was a cadet branch of House Targaryen, founded by Daemon Blackfyre -the son of King Aegon IV the Unworthy and his cousin Daena the Defiant- after his knighting. House Blackfyre had led rebellions against the Crown since Aegon IV on his deathbed legitimized all his bastard children. Their last and final rebellion, The Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion, happened in 288AC where a beaten but united Westeros stood its ground against the invaders. Ser Viserys Targaryen was knighted in after the siege of Rook's Rest, and he was barely two and ten at the time, and Lord Stark had taken in the children who were brought to Dragonstone by a mysterious man, named Griff, and then smuggled out by Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

Currently, the alive Targaryens and Blackfyres are in the care of the Lord of Winterfell and his lady wife, where they await their wedding day, to retire back to their lands as lords and ladies.

**Main branch of House Targaryen after Robert's Rebellion :**

  * King Aerys II the Mad King - he was the only son of King Jaehaerys II and his sister-wife Queen Shaera, married to his sister Rhaella, and father of Crown Prince Rhaegar, Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys, alongside with countless other babes who didn't make it past the cradle. He was captured and held prisoner in Duskendale, many believing that his days spent in the prison what had caused the king his madness. Towards the end of his life, Aerys was unstable, seeing spies everywhere and fearing that someone might try and kill him. He was killed by Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard in 283AC. 
    * Queen Rhaella - she was the only daughter of King Jaehaerys II and his sister-wife Queen Shaera, married to his brother Aerys II. She was the mother of Crown Prince Rhaegar, Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys, with countless other children who did not survive to adulthood. She was a kind woman, but a sad one, as her husband and king took his aggression out on her, often visiting her chambers when in a dark mood. She loved her grandchildren fiercely and made sure that her oldest understood that he had to protect them. The queen also knew about her oldest's secret marriage, and the plan the three of them made t overthrow her husband, albeit the information came late. She died in childbirth at Dragonstone in 284AC. 
      * Crown Prince Rhaegar - for a long time, he was the only child of his parents, spending much of his time in the library, reading the ancient tomes and studying about the valyrian Freehold. According to the people who knew him, he was the most beautiful man alive in all of Westeros and possibly Essos, yet his eyes were sad and melancholic. The prince loved songs and played the harp so beautifully that it made the wolf-maiden cry at the Tourney of Harrenhal. He married the dornish princess Elia Martell in 280AC, and from their union, a daughter was born. Sometime later in 282AC, an heir was born, and many of the people could breathe again. He was accused by Robert Baratheon of kidnapping and violating Lady Lyanna Stark, the stormlander's betrothed. He died on the Trident in 283AC. 
        * Princess Rhaenys - she is the firstborn child of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell, born in 280AC. She is betrothed to Aurane Waters, the bastard son of Lord Taeron Velaryon, and lives in Winterfell. She distrusts her cousin, Arianne Martell, believing that she is plotting something and is planning on using her uncle Viserys.
        * Prince Aegon - is the son of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell, born in 282AC. Rhaegar believed that his son was the Prince that was Promised, as when he was born, a red comet passed over the keep. Aegon was granted amnesty by the new king and was betrothed to Serena Snow, Lord Stark's 'bastard' daughter. He is currently living in Winterfell with his extended family.
        * Prince Baelon - is the son of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna, born in 283AC at the Tower of Joy. Lord Stark claimed him as his bastard, to protect and shield him from future harm. He is betrothed to his aunt Daenerys. He has a twin sister, Visenya. His new name is Jon Snow. He favors his mother's coloring.
        * Princess Visenya - is the daughter of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna, born in 283AC at the Tower of Joy. Lord Stark claimed her as his bastard to protect and shield her from harm. She is betrothed to her half-brother Aegon. and has a twin brother, Baelon. Her new name is Serena Snow, and she favors her father's coloring. The reason why she was given a charmed bracelet by Lord Howland Reed to hid her true self, which caused the incident of 293AC.
      * Prince Viserys - he is the second and younger son of the queen and king, born seven years before the rebellion. Viserys loved his mother and resented his father during the time the man was alive. Many feared that the boy inherited Aerys' madness, and wanted his head on a spike after the rebellion ended. He is currently in the custody of Lord Stark as his ward and lives in Winterfell with his extended family, waiting for them to marry and travel to their new lands. He was knighted by Ser Barristan Selmy after the siege of Rook's Rest when he was only twelve.
      * Princess Daenerys - is the only daughter of her parents that survived the cradle, born at the end of the rebellion at Dragonstone in 284AC. She was brought to the capital with her family, to await the king's justice for the crimes of her family. Ned Stark persuaded his former friend to let her and her family live, the new king betrothing her to Lord Stark's 'bastard', Jon Snow. She is currently living in Winterfell.



**The children, who did not make it past the cradle:**

  * Princess Shaena - born 267AC
  * Prince Daeron - born 269AC - died 270AC
  * stillborn girl
  * Prince Aegon - born 272AC - died 273AC
  * Prince Jaehaerys - born 274AC



**Cadet branch of House Targaryen (the line of Vaella and Maegor) after the Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion:**

  * Maegor Targaryen - was the only son of Aerion 'Brightflame' Targaryen and Daenora. His claim to the throne was outvoted in fear that he inherited his father's madness, and in fear of the name he carried. There is very little known about him as of now, but he had married his cousin Vaella, and the two escaped to Essos, marrying and having children.
  * Vaella Targaryen - was the only daughter of Daeron the Drunken and Kiera of Tyrosh. Her claim to the throne was dismissed in the Great Council held after the death of Maekar I. Very little is known about her currently, she was sweet but simple-minded. She ran away with her cousin, Maegor Targaryen, and the two settled down and had children.
  * the children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren of Vaella and Maegor
  * Daena Targaryen - one of the girls who were saved from the custody of the Blackfyres, she has two sisters, the three of them are triplets. She is currently living in Winterfell under the care of the Starks. She is betrothed to Aenys Blackfyre, and just like her namesake, she is wild and defiant. She was born in 285AC.
  * Naerys Targaryen - one of the girls who were saved from the Blackfyres by Prince Oberyn, she has two sisters, the three of them are triplets. She is currently living in Winterfell under the care of the Starks. She is betrothed to Maegor Blackfyre and much like her namesake, she is sweet and innocent, often described as weak. She was born in 285AC.
  * Saera Targaryen - the last of the triplet Targaryens, she has two older sisters and she too was saved by Prince Oberyn from death. She is living in Winterfell with her extended family, under the care of House Stark. She is betrothed to Daemon Blackfyre and is much like her namesake. She was born in 285AC.



There some theories going around that both the descendants of Daella and Rhae -the sisters of Aegon V the Unlikely- have married into this branch and House Blackfyre, although no one can prove it.

**House Blackfyre after the Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion:**

  * One escaped boy, around Aurane's age; he was smuggled out from Dragonstone by the mysterious Griff at the end of the war.
  * Maekar - born in 281AC, he is believed to have had at least on Targaryen in his line. He is the half-brother of Daeron, sharing the same Blackfyre mother. His father is currently unknown, but according to Lord Varys, he was a mercenary, making his claim to the throne nothing. He is currently living in Winterfell and is betrothed to Lord Stark's 'bastard' daughter, Alara Snow.
  * Daeron - born in 282AC, he is the supposed son of the pentoshi magister, Illyrio Mopatis. He was told to be Rhaegar's trueborn son, and Griff planned on using the boy to reclaim the Iron Throne in the name of House Targaryen. He is the half-brother of Maekar and loathes his father with a passion. He is currently living in Winterfell and is betrothed to Gael Blackfyre.
  * Aegor - born in 282AC, named after the infamous Aegor 'Bittersteel' Rivers who founded the Golden Company, is believed to be a descendant of his namesake. He mirrors his namesake's looks so much, that many believe that he is the reincarnation of Bittersteel. He is the half-brother of Brynden through their father, much like the original Bittersteel and Bloodraven. He is currently living in Winterfell with his extended family and is betrothed to Calla.
  * Alyssa - born in 283AC, she was formerly betrothed to Daeron, the loyalists believing that she was a Targaryen. Her mother is unknown, but according to one of the older servants who were at Dragonstone, she might share a father with Maekar, making them half-siblings. She is currently living in Winterfell and is betrothed to Edric.
  * Maegor - born in 283AC, he has a younger twin brother, Aenys, and two younger half-brothers, Aemond and Daemon. He is a great swordsman and loves to train with his brothers. He is usually the one who protects his brother from harm. He is betrothed to Naerys Targaryen.
  * Aenys - born in 283AC, he is the younger twin-brother of Maegor, often found in the library. He has two younger half-brothers, Aemond and Daemon, and is an exact copy of his namesake. He is betrothed to Daena Targaryen.
  * Brynden - born in 284AC, Brynden shares many features with his namesake, like the bloodred eyes, white skin and the birthmark on his face what he hates and tries to cover up as much as he can. He is shy and hates when people stare at him, his older half-brother encouraging him to stand up to himself more. He is great with a bow. Brynden is currently living in Winterfell and is betrothed to his cousin, Shiera.
  * Calla - born in 284AC, Calla was betrothed to Aegor. She is rumored to be a descendant from Bittersteel himself but sprouts valyrian features. She is a kind and hardworking girl, looking out for others. Calla is currently living in Winterfell with her extended family.
  * Gael - born in 284AC, she was one of the children saved by Prince Oberyn Martell from the claws of Griff. She the half-sister of the younger twins, Aemond and Daemon, through her mother. She is plagued by nightmares about an old man and a firey place. She is currently living in Winterfell under the watchful eyes of the Starks and is betrothed to Daeron.
  * Shiera - born in 285AC, she is the cousin of Brynden, their mothers were sisters. She too has heterochromia, one dark blue and one bright green eye with a hint of purple in them. She is fond of the old legends and tales, asking Old Nan to tell her more. Shiera is also interested in the arcane arts and wants to know more about valyrians and their magic. She is currently living in Winterfell and is betrothed to her cousin, Brynden.
  * Aemond - born in 285AC, he is the younger half-brother of Maegor and Aenys and the older twin brother of Daemon. He was brought to Westeros by the loyalists after they brought him and his brother from slavers. He had shown great interest in smithing, and can be found near Mikken or around the forge. He is currently living in Winterfell with his extended family and is betrothed to Elia Sand, Oberyn's bastard daughter.
  * Daemon - born in 285AC, he is the younger half-brother of Maegor and Aenys, and the younger twin to Aemond. He has a thing for battle formations but hates the strategical parts of it. He is currently living in Winterfell with his extended family and is betrothed to Saera Targaryen.



*Robert Baratheon approved the marriages, to sully the girls' line and because Westeros would never support a Blackfyre again, after the wars they waged against them.

_(posted: 2020. July 07.)_

_(first edited: 2020. July 22. - the sigils and words)_


	4. House Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Stark, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> OCs (original characters) have been added.

House Stark's sigil; their words are _**Winter is coming!**_

House Stark was founded by Brandon the Builder and his wife, Reyna of the Fire or so the legends tell us. It is true, that deep down in the crypts, one can find an old, crumbling statue of a man and woman, with many things carved into the stone. The children who reside in Winterfell claim to have seen ghostly figures, and they talk about the Brave Warrior and Kind Lady who roam the halls of the crypts. Members of House Stark were known to have shapeshifting, warging and greenseer abilities, but this has been lost to time. As of now, each of the remaining Starks have animal guides and companions in the form of direwolves.

**House Fíorstark:**

House Fíorstark is a newly formed cadet branch of House Stark. Their founding and current lord is Lord Benjen of House Stark and their founding lady is Lady Osha from the free folk. The family's home is located in the lands of Stark territory, near Long Lake. Their keep's name is Loch Keep, loch meaning lake in the Old Tongue. Their colors are grey and blue, their sigil is the Stark direwolf, but with a flower in its mouth, their words are _**Winter arrives with cold.**_

  * Lord Benjen Fíorstark - the younger brother of the Lord of Winterfell and current Lord of Loch Keep. He is the founding lord of his house and the messenger between the houses of the north. His wife comes from the Lands Beyond the Wall. His direwolf is the male Garmur and he is the father of all the direwolf pups. 
    * Lady Osha Fíorstark - is the current Lady of Loch Keep and the goodsister of Ned Stark. She grew up beyond the Wall and was a spearwife until her marriage to Benjen Stark. She is fluent in the Old Tongue and teaches the children about the culture of the free folk and the Old Tongue. 
      * Lady Lyarra Fíorstark - the firstborn child of her parents, she is energetic and curious. She was born in 287AC before her father and uncle left to fight in the Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion. She resembles her mother but has her father's playful nature. Her wolf is the female Casaid, meaning wild.
      * Lord Rickard Fíorstark - is the firstborn son of Lord and Lady Fíorstark, the heir of Loch Keep. He was born in 290AC after his father returned from the Blackfyre Rebellion. His best friend is his cousin, Brandon Stark, and both boys could be seen climbing the walls of Winterfell when the Fíorstarks visit. He too has strange dreams about ravens. His wolf is the male Spirit.
      * Lord Donner Fíorstark - is the secondborn son, born in 292AC. He is a trickster, pulling pranks on his family, and is known to not take anything seriously. He likes to play with Erena Glover, Lord Glover's only daughter. His wolf is the female Winter.
      * Lord Edwyl Fíorstark - is the thirdborn and last son of House Fíorstark, born in 295AC. He came into the world deaf, but that doesn't stop him from exploring. He shares a deep bond with his wolf, and his mother believes that he is destined for great things. His wolf is the female Giant.
      * Lady Asne Fíorstark - she is the youngest daughter and child of Lady and Lord Fíorstark, born in 298AC. Her wolf is the female Sky.



**House Stark:**

  * Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark - is the Warden and Lord Paramount of the North, the secondborn son and child of his father, Lord Rickard and mother, Lady Lyarra Stark. He is the Lord of Winterfell and is great friends with the dornish prince, Prince Oberyn Martell, the dornish lord, Lord Garin Dayne and the valyrian lord, Lord Taeron Velaryon. Lord Stark keeps the real truth behind her sister's death and disappearance a secret, only telling his bannermen what they need to know nothing more or less. He and his wife, with the help of his three friends and brother, plan to overthrow the Lannister reign, clear Rhaegar's name and place his son on the throne, as Elia and Lyanna agreed upon. He is cunning and knows how to manipulate Robert into thinking that Ned believes him. He wields House Stark's ancestral sword, Ice. He also tries to dispose of his southron honor, and re-learn what it means to be a northerner. He can be seen in his study with his wife, planning their war and seeking alliances, or in the training yard with the children as they practice. His wolf is the female Geall, and she is the mother of all the pups the Starks and Fíorstarks have. 
    * Lady Catelyn 'Cat' Stark - is the wife of Lord Ned and the one behind many of her husband's actions. She is responsible for the reparations of the old, ruined keeps, and also is responsible for upkeeping their castle. She teaches the girls about how a court works, and what duties does a lady have. She had permitted the girls to learn archery, fencing and horse riding, but she also wants them to learn some of the lord's duties, as it can come in handy. She is very protective off of the girls, not wanting Robert and the Lannisters near them. She teaches the boys strategical planning and warfare in her free time and goes to the Weirwood when she wants peace. She is known to have strange dreams. 
      * Lord Robb Stark - is the firstborn child and son of his parents born in 283AC, he is the heir of Winterfell. He favors the Tully colors in appearance, but is a true northerner, taking his future duties seriously. He is friends with Theon Greyjoy and writes weekly letters to Aliandre, Trystane and Quentyn. His wolf is the male Grey Wind.
      * Lord Jonnel Stark - is the secondborn son and child of his parents, born in 285AC, he is betrothed to Princess Aliandre Nymeros-Martell. He is cunning and smart, always thinking about his next move. He loves Aliandre, and can't wait to marry her. He has reddish-brown hair and ice-blue eyes. His wolf is the male Sun.
      * Lady Sansa Stark - is the oldest daughter of Lady and Lord Stark born in 287AC, a younger version of her mother. She can be lady-like, charming the visitors that cross Winterfell on their way, but she also has fangs. Her favorite activity is embroidery and horse riding, her prized horse Poppy always ready for adventure. Her direwolf is the female Lady.
      * Lady Arya Stark - she is the secondborn daughter of her parents born in 289AC with her twin sister. Arya can be found playing outside with the servants' children, wrestling with her brothers or asking them to teach her fencing. She hates the lady-like duties but attends most of them with her sisters. She is a wild and free-spirited girl, who holds a personal vendetta against the king for making her sister cry. Her wolf is the female Nymeria.
      * Lady Rosey Stark - is the thirdborn daughter of House Stark and the younger twin sister of Arya. While her sister inherited the Stark colors, Rosey inherited her great-grandmother's hair color, the flaming red. She loathes the lady-like duties too, but lives for music and art. Her wolf is the female Rossa, meaning rose.
      * Lord Brandon 'Bran' Stark - is the thirdborn son of Lady and Lord Stark born in 290AC. He is an energetic and curious young lad and can be found climbing the walls of Winterfell. Whenever his cousin, Rickard Fíorstark is over, the two refuse to sleep separately, and run around the keep, climbing and discovering new things. His wolf is the male Summer.
      * Lord Rickon Stark - is the fourth born son of his parents born in 293AC. According to his father, Rickon too has the wolf-blood, just like his uncle Brandon and aunt Lyanna did. He can be often seen in the training yard, pestering his older brothers to let him join in. He always keeps his parents on their toes, hiding away in the most impossible spaces. His wolf is the male Shaggydog.
      * Lord Alaric Stark - is the eighth child of his parents, born in 295AC with his twin brother. He is a curious toddler, running around in the keep, knocking over vases and pots, and climbing into the flaskets. His wolf is the male Sneada, meaning snow.
      * Lord Cregan Stark - is the ninth child of House Stark, born in 295AC with his twin brother. He is known for not getting amused easily but has the smile of the sun. His favorite way to pass time is to hold onto people's legs, and yell at servants from under the tables, benches and so forth. His wolf is the female Lotta.
      * Lady Minisa Stark - is the fourth daughter of House Stark born in 297AC and is currently the youngest child of her parents. She looks like her Whent grandmother and namesake, and according to Old Sheila Whent, she matches her personality too. Her wolf is the male Moon.
      * Lord Eyron Stark - the last son of Lady and Lord Stark born in 300AC with his twin sister. His wolf is the male River.
      * Lady Lyanne Stark - the youngest child of Lady and Lord Stark born in 300AC with her twin brother. Her wolf is the female Flower.
    * Lord Jon Snow - is the 'bastard son of Ned Stark' born in 283AC with his twin sister. In truth, he is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, named Baelon Targaryen. His uncle claimed him as his bastard to spare him from being murdered. He is betrothed to his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. His wolf is the male Ghost.
    * Lady Serena Snow - is the 'bastard daughter of Ned Stark', born in 283AC with her twin brother. In truth, she is the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, named Visenya. She wears a charmed bracelet made by Lord Howland Reed to hide her true self from the prying eyes. Many call her Lyanna reborn, as the two of them look exactly alike, and this caused The Incident of 293AC, where the king tried to force himself on her. Her wolf is the female Flame.
    * Lady Alara Snow - is the 'bastard daughter of Ned Stark', born in 283AC. She is actually the daughter of Ashara Dayne and Brandon Stark named Dyanna, but her uncle claimed her as his, as the king was trying to take revenge on the Daynes for Ser Arthur Dayne's part in the 'kidnapping of Lyanna Stark'. She is betrothed to Maekar Blackfyre. Her wolf is the female Star.
    * Lady Ros Snow - she was the bastard daughter of Brandon Stark and the niece of Eddard, Benjen and Lyanna Stark. She was born in 281AC in Wintertown but died later in 286AC when she contracted the Shivers. Her death still plagues the minds of her aunt and uncles, and the Stark family often visits her in the crypts, telling her how things have been going. She was formerly betrothed to Edric.



**The wards of House Stark:**

  * Ser Viserys Targaryen - he is the only alive son of the Mad King, born in 276AC. He received his knighthood shortly after the end of the Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion by Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold. He knew about his brother's secret marriage and about his plans to overthrow their father. He remains true to his promise, to save and protect the children under his care, and is beloved by everyone in the North. He is everyone's big brother and the substitute parent when Lady and Lord Stark leave Winterfell. Rhaenys suspects that he is under Arianne's control, and tries to "save" him from her cousin.
  * Theon Greyjoy - was taken as a hostage at the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion back in 289AC. He is close friends with everyone and can be found telling tales and legends about the Iron Islands when he is not in the training yard teaching the younger ones archery. He is a great seafarer, and both him and Aurane visited the Manderlys and took lessons from them.



**The fostered children:**

  * Daenerys Targaryen - the only alive daughter of the Mad King, born in 284AC at Dragonstone, she is betrothed to her nephew, Baelon/Jon Snow.
  * Rhaenys Targaryen - the firstborn daughter of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell, born in 280AC, betrothed to Aurane Waters.
  * Aegon Targaryen - the firstborn son of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell, born in 282AC, betrothed to his half-sister, Visenya/Serena Snow.
  * Maekar Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 281AC, betrothed to Dyanna/Alara Snow.
  * Daeron Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 282AC, betrothed to Gael.
  * Aegor Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 282AC, betrothed to Calla.
  * Alyssa Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 283AC, betrothed to Edric.
  * Maegor Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 283AC with his twin brother Aenys, betrothed to Naerys.
  * Aenys Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 283AC with his twin brother Maegor, betrothed to Daena.
  * Brynden Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 284AC, betrothed to Shiera.
  * Calla Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 284AC, betrothed to Aegor.
  * Gael Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 284AC, betrothed to Daeron.
  * Shiera Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 285AC, betrothed to Brynden.
  * Aemond Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 285AC with his twin brother Daemon, betrothed to Elia.
  * Daemon Blackfyre - one of the children saved from the Blackfyre loyalists, born in 285AC with his twin brother Aemond, betrothed to Saera.
  * Daena Targaryen - eldest triplet from the cadet branch, born in 285AC, saved by Prince Oberyn, betrothed to Aenys.
  * Naerys Targaryen - middle triplet from the cadet branch, born in 285AC, saved by Prince Oberyn, betrothed to Maegor.
  * Saera Targaryen - youngest triplet from the cadet branch, born in 285AC, saved by Prince Oberyn, betrothed to Daemon.
  * Aurane Waters - the bastard and younger son of Lord Taeron Velaryon, born in 279AC, betrothed to Rhaenys.
  * Edric Sand - the 'bastard son of Lord Garin Dayne', born in 281AC, betrothed to Alyssa.
  * Elia Sand - the eldest bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand, born in 285AC, betrothed to Aemond.



**Direwolf information:**

  * Garmur - bonded to Benjen Stark, the father of the direwolf pups. He is a big silvery-grey colored wolf, with bright yellow eyes.
  * Geall - bonded to Eddard Stark, the mother of the direwolf pups. She is dark grey in color with bright yellowish-white eyes. 
    * Casaid (wild) - bonded to Lyarra Fíorstark, she is from the first litter. She has light brown fur and yellowish-green eyes.
    * Grey Wind - bonded to Robb Stark, he is from the first litter. He has smoke grey fur with yellow eyes.
    * Sun - bonded to Jonnel Stark, he is from the first litter. He has bright yellowish fur with dark gold eyes.
    * Lady - bonded to Sansa Stark, she is from the first litter. She has light grey fur and dull, yellow eyes.
    * Ghost - bonded to Jon Snow, he is from the first litter. He is an albino wolf, with white fur and red eyes.
    * Flame - bonded to Serena Snow, she is from the first litter. She has a reddish-black colored fur, with clear grey eyes.
    * Star - bonded to Alara Snow, she is from the first litter. She has white fur with dull yellowish stripes running through her fur. Her eyes are deep yellow. 
      * Spirit - bonded to Rickard Fíorstark, he is from the second litter. He has mustard yellow fur and green eyes.
      * Summer - bonded to Bran Stark, he is from the second litter. He has silvery grey fur and yellow eyes.
      * Nymeria - bonded to Arya Stark, she is from the second litter. She has grey fur and dark golden eyes.
      * Rossa (rose) - bonded to Rosey Stark, she is from the second litter. She has dull auburn fur with spotted blue eyes.
      * Shaggydog - bonded to Rickon Stark, he is from the second litter. His fur is all black and he has bright green eyes.
      * Winter - bonded to Donner Fíorstark, she is from the second litter. She has silvery-white fur with bright green eyes. 
        * Giant - bonded to Edwyl Fíorstark, she is from the third litter. She had muddy brown fur and bright blue eyes.
        * Sneada (snow) - bonded to Alaric Stark, he is from the third litter. He has bright white fur and deep icy blue eyes.
        * Lotta - bonded to Cregan Stark, she is from the third litter. Her fur if all black and her eyes are bright yellow.
        * Moon - bonded to Minisa Stark, he is from the third litter. He has dark auburn fur with dark blue eyes.
        * Sky - bonded to Asne Fíorstark, she is from the third litter. She has light grey fur and light blue eyes.
        * River - bonded to Eyron Stark, he is from the third litter. He has auburn fur with a white underline on his stomach, his eyes are greenish-blue.
        * Flower - bonded to Lyanne Stark, she is from the third litter. She has silvery-grey fur with black markings on her head, her eyes are icy blue.



**House Stark servants:**

  * Maester Luwin - he is the maester, healer and teacher at Winterfell. He values his friendship with his lord more than he values the Citadel.
  * Ser Martyn Cassel - the late Martyn was the unofficial bodyguard of Lady Catelyn, serving her and House Stark till his death in 288AC. He went with Lord Stark to the Tower of Joy, to free his Lady Lyanna and was sworn to secrecy.  

    * Jory Cassel - is the son of Martyn, serving House Stark as a guard, then as captain of the guards. He is great friends with Viserys, the two often can be seen on the training ground sparring. He aspires to be a knight. He was born in 273AC.
  * Ser Rodrik Cassel - he is the brother of Martyn and the Master at Arms in Winterfell. He is responsible for teaching the boys and girls to wield swords once they reach the age of eight. He also taught the older boys archery, but that has been taken over by two other guards now. 
    * Beth Cassel - is Rodrik's only alive daughter, born in 289AC. She too attends the lessons the girls do.
  * Vayon Poole - he is the steward of Winterfell, he helps Lady and Lord Stark with their everyday duties. 
    * Jeyne Poole - is Vayon's daughter, born in 287AC. She too attends the lessons the girls do.
  * Alyn - a young guardsman, can be usually seen posted near the Family Wing.
  * Tomard or Fat Tom - an older guardsman, he is the one arranging the shifts. 
    * TomToo - he is Fat Tom's son born in 290AC, he helps around the castle.
  * Cayn - guardsman, he is the one who shadows Lord Stark during the morning. 
    * Calon - he is Cayn's young son born in 292AC, he helps around the castle.
  * Desmond - guardsman, he shadows Lord Stark during the day.
  * Wyl - guardsman, he shadows Lady Stark during the morning.
  * Heward - guardsman, he shadows Lord Stark during the afternoon.
  * Varly - guardsman, he shadows Lady Stark during the day.
  * Porther - guardsman, he shadows Lady Stark during the afternoon.
  * Hallis Mollen - guardsman, he patrols the Family Wing.
  * Quent, Jacks, Shadd - guardsmen, tasked to maintain the guards around the gates.
  * Hayhead, Skittrick, Wayn, Alebelly, Poxy Tym - guardsmen, patrolling the castle grounds
  * Hullen - master of horse. 
    * Harwin - he is Hullen's son, currently working as a young guardsman and bodyguard to Viserys.
  * Joseth - Hullen's secondhand man, helps running the stables. 
    * Bandy and Shyra - Joseth's twin daughters born in 291AC. They attend the same lessons like the other girls.
  * Mikken - the blacksmith in Winterfell, he makes the armor, swords and daggers for House Stark.
  * Farlen - kennelmaster, he looks after the direwolves. 
    * Palla - Farlen's young daughter born in 288AC, a kennelgirl.
  * Old Nan - storyteller and once wet-nurse. She tells the legends, tales and traditions of House Stark and the First Men to the children. Known to have put many generations of Starks in their place. 
    * Hodor - Old Nan's grandson. He is a loveable giant, and help around the castle, the children love him.
  * Gage - the cook of the castle. 
    * Turnip - Gage's son born in 294AC, he is a scullion.
  * Septa Mordane - the septa that followed Catelyn to Winterfell, sent away in 291AC by Catelyn after refusing to address the children as Lady and Lord.
  * Septon Chayle - the septon that traveled to Winterfell with Catelyn, sent away by her in 291AC after repeatedly calling the children bastards and abominations.
  * Septa Rikke - Winterfell's new septa, she teaches the girls about the Seven and their maternal duty (Rikke doesn't know that Catelyn talks with the girls about everything)
  * Septon Ulich - the new septon and library keeper, he will be the one to marry the children to each other.



*The guards and maids who are to be the childrens' servants will be mentioned on another page, as they are not Stark servants.

_(posted: 2020. July 07.)_

_(first edited: 2020. July 22. - sigils and words)_


	5. House Martell and the Sand Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Martell and the Sand Snakes, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> OCs (original characters) have been added.

House Martell's sigil, their words are _**Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken**_

House Martell is a dornish house in the southernmost corner of Westeros. House Martell originated from Andal invaders who settled on the riverbanks. When Nymeria and her ten thousand ships sailed around the known world, their final destination was Sunspear, where the Warrior Rhoynar Princess burned her ships as they have found their new home. With the help of her water mages, they conquered Dorne in the name of House Martell, and the dornish began using Rhoynar customs, such as the titles Princes and Princess. The Rhoynar also brought sacred and secretive knowledge with them, and the dornish adapted their customs about daughters, bastards and sexuality. After the conquest, House Martell was known as Nymeros-Martell in honor and remembrance of Nymeria. But they are referred to as Martell in short.

The Sand Snakes are the eight bastard daughters of Prince Oberyn Martell, the younger brother of Doran Martell, the ruling prince of Dorne.

**House Nymeros-Martell at the end of Robert's Rebellion:**

  * Lewyn Nymeros-Martell - he was the uncle of Doran, Oberyn and Elia and served in the kingsguard during Aerys II reign. He died in 283AC at the Trident.
  * Prince Doran Nymeros-Martell - he is the current Prince of Dorne, born in 248AC. For a while, he was an only child, as his mother was frail and the children she birthed died before they passed the cradle. He is secretive and wants to take revenge on the Lannister and Robert for what they did with his sister. He is known for his patience and cunningness and is known for getting what he wants. According to Oberyn, something shifted in his brother when Elia died and he read her letter what was addressed to him. He suffers from gout and spends most of his time in the Water Gardens. 
    * Mellario of Norvos - she is a noblewoman from the Free City of Norvos, and the mother of Doran's children, the Princesses and Princes of Dorne. She returned home in 291AC after neither she nor Doran was able to reforge their relationship. 
      * Princess Arianne Nymeros-Martell - she is the oldest child of her parents, born in 276AC. She is the heiress of Sunspear and is a mentally strong, capable young woman, who refuses to be on the sidelines and refuses to be a simple concubine and wife. She is known for her scheming and plotting side, her cousin Rhaenys not particularly liking her. She was deflowered when she was fourteen by Daemon Sand, the boy asking Doran's permission to marry her daughter. Ever since that, their relationship wasn't the same. Arianne and Lord Gerlod 'Darkstar' Dayne also have a history, but Arianne rather forget about that. Her plans include Viserys and his siblings.
      * Prince Quentyn Nymeros-Martell - is the second child and firstborn son of Doran and Mellario, born in 281AC. He is secretly betrothed to Lady Sansa Stark and is known to send her exotic plants and flowers. He can be a bit airheaded and can come off as rude, but he doesn't mean it. He loves his family and looks forward to the day when he can marry Sansa.
      * Prince Trystane Nymeros-Martell - he is the secondborn son of House Martell, born in 287AC with his twin sister. He is a young lad, who likes to travel and play with his cousins and siblings
      * Princess Aliandre Nymeros-Martell - she is the youngest child of the family, born in 287AC with her twin brother. She is betrothed to Lord Jonnel Stark, the secondborn son of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard, as their future marriage will seal the trade between Dorne and The North. She loves spending time with Jonnel, taking her early betrothment as a blessing instead of a curse. If she visits Winterfell, she is found by the side of Jonnel and Elia Sand.
  * Princess Elia Nymeros-Martell - she was the late sister of Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn, the first wife of Rhaegar and the mother of his two oldest children, Rhaenys and Aegon. She was murdered by The Mountain in the Sack of King's Landing. She was born in 257AC and died 283AC.
  * Prince Oberyn Nymeros-Martell - is the youngest of between his siblings, born in 258AC. Oberyn had many adventures during his youth and he traveled the known world. He has eight bastard daughters, four from various women, while the youngest four are from his Paramour, Ellaria Sand, who is the daughter of Harmen Uller, the current Lord of Hellholt. 
    * Ellaria Sand - Oberyn's beloved paramour and mother to his four youngest daughters.



**The Sand Snakes:**

  * Obara Sand - born in 271AC from an Oldtown whore she the eldest of the eight snakes. She chose her father over her mother, the woman drinking herself to death in over a year after Obara was gone. She prefers man's breeches and tunics over gowns and dresses, and she considers herself a warrior. She spent her youth in the Water Gardens and now travels with her father to Winterfell to visit her sister, Elia and her cousins, Rhaenys and Aegon. She is fond of Arya, as the little girl reminds her of her younger self. She is very insecure about her looks, however, and believes that her manly nature is intimidating.
  * Nymeria Sand - born in 274AC from a volantene noblewoman, Lady Nym as many call her that. According to the people who saw her, she has every beauty her older sister lacks, but she is a skilled fighter and is rather vengeful. She carries daggers with herself and is comfortable with hidden weapons. Nymeria likes to braid her younger sister's hair and helps Rhaenys with her dagger training. She is usually the one who mediates between Arianne and Rhaenys.
  * Tyene Sand - born in 276AC from a septa in the Reach, Tyene is the third oldest sand snake. She seems innocent at first glance, with her golden hair and deep blue eyes, but she is regarded as treacherous. She favors poisons over weapons and knows much about her craft, according to her sisters, she is better than their father. Despite this, Tyene is kind and helpful, and she loves children as much as she likes songs. She adores Sansa and thinks that the little girl will do fine in their family.
  * Sarella Sand - born in 280AC from a summer islander captain, Sarella spent her youth with her sisters in the Water Gardens. She loves books and history and has an inexhaustible thirst for knowledge. She joined the Citadel under the name Arellas, and spent many of her years there, studying. She is found of Oldtown but is distrustful of the Hightowers.
  * Elia Sand - born in 285AC from Oberyn's paramour Ellaria Sand, is the oldest daughter from her mother. She was nicknamed Lady Lance when her father saw her jousting in Winterfell. She loves the north, albeit she found it cold and can be seen wearing more than three coats over her shoulder. She has a knack for finding trouble and smelling like horses. Her horse was a gift from Oberyn, and Aemond had gifted her with a dagger. She loves the boy and believes that he completes her.
  * Obella Sand - born in 288AC from Ellaria Sand, Obella is a curious and playful, and she loves water and the old tales about the Rhoyne. She idolizes her older sisters, and dreams of becoming a captain.
  * Dorea Sand - born in 291AC from Ellaria Sand, Dorea is a young girl, who loves to spend time with her sisters and she would like to travel the world one day like her father did.
  * Loreza Sand - born in 293AC from Ellaria Sand, is the youngest among her siblings. Her mother usually braids her hair into traditional dornish styles, but she likes it when her hair is flying with the wind. She too, like Dorea, idolizes her two oldest sisters and wishes to become a lady one day.



_(posted: 2020. July 07.)_

_(first edited: 2020. July 22. - sigil and words)_


	6. House Baratheon and House Seaworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Baratheon, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> OCs (original characters) have been added.

The three sigils of House Baratheon, House Baratheon of Storm's End, House Baratheon of Dragonstone and House Baratheon of King's Landing; their words _**Ours Is The Fury**_

House Baratheon was founded by Orys Baratheon, the half-brother of The Conquerors. Orys wed the Storm King's only daughter Argella and had two sons. He kept the original heraldry, the black stag on a yellow field, but changed the name Durrandon to Baratheon. House Baratheon rules over the Stormlands from their ancestral home Storm's End. Throughout the years since their house stood, the Baratheons have drifted away from House Targaryen, forgetting that without the dragons, their house would be nowhere. It is a lesser-known fact, but the late Crown Prince Rhaegar and the Stag King are actually second cousins, making the king a kinslayer. House Baratheon can be divided into three branches, House Baratheon in the Crownlands, House Baratheon of Dragonstone and House Baratheon of Storm's End.

**House Baratheon at the end of the Third Era:**

  * King Robert Baratheon the Stag King, Fat King, the Usurper - he is the current king of Westeros, after murdering the late Crown Prince in an uprising, who was his second cousin. According to him, he raised his banners to save his betrothed, Lyanna Stark, who was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen. How he knew this is up to debate, but with the forces of the North, the Vale, the Riverlands and the Stormlands, he was victorious. After the sack of King's Landing, he wanted to execute the remaining Targaryens and Targaryen supporters but decided against it when his old foster-brother, Eddard Stark, voiced his oppositions. Instead of placing the children in an orphanage or keeping them as hostages, he betrothed four of them to appease his friend. He is obsessed with the late Princess Lyanna, seeing her everywhere and in everyone and this obsession had been now transferred to Lady Serena Snow so much, that in 293AC at the tourney of Harrenhal, a drunk king tried to force himself on the ten-year-old girl, which resulted in a broken nose and an angry north. The king is also known to have many bastards across the land. 
    * Queen Cersei Lannister the Lioness - she is the current queen and wife of the king, and mother to three children. She is the only daughter of the Lord of Casterly Rock, and the older twin sister of the Kingslayer, to whom she birthed the three children she is trying to pass as her husband's. She likes to believe that she is the smartest person in Westeros and often mirrors her father's behavior, albeit she lacks the mind of her father and the compassion of her mother. She tries to get back the Starks into their grip, by marrying Sansa and Joffrey. 
      * Crown Prince Joffrey - Joffrey Baratheon or rather, Joffrey Waters born in 286AC, is the oldest son of Cersei Lannister. He is mad and cruel, some even going as far as calling him madder than The Mad King and crueler than Maegor. He is known to never take anything seriously, as he is the prince and the heir to the throne, making any mistakes nothing. He wants what was promised to him, let it be a sword, a toy, food or someone's hand in marriage.
      * Princess Myrcella - she is the only daughter of Cersei and her twin brother Jaime born in 290AC, and according to the queen, she is nothing but pureness and sweetness. She likes animals, songs and flowers. She loves her younger brother with all of her heart but resents her older brother. She spends most of her time with her younger brother or in the gardens, as neither her mother nor 'father' could be bothered to play with her.
      * Prince Tommen - he is the youngest son and last child of the queen, born in 291AC. Tommen is an energetic child, curious about the world around him. He loves animals and has a cat named Ser Pounce. He loathes his older brother, who steals everything that's dear to him. His worst memory about Joffrey is when his brother drowned his kitten.
  * Prince Stannis Baratheon - is the middle child of the Baratheon brothers and he is the de facto lord of Dragonstone. His relationship with his two other brothers is catastrophic, and ever since Robert ordered him to wed his wife, the Lady Selyse and move to Dragonstone, his ever-growing despise has only increased. He only has one alive heir, his daughter and he plans on leaving everything to her. He loves his daughter despite her scars from greyscale and has a negative relationship with his wife.  

    * Lady Selyse Florent - she is a daughter of House Florent, forced to wed the king's younger brother Stannis, after her sister Delena Florent was disgraced by the king and birthed him a son. She had many miscarriages and stillbirths during her life and only her daughter, Shireen remained alive. She loathes her daughter, wishing that it was her who died and not the sons she carried. 
      * Princess Shireen Baratheon - is the only child of her father, Stannis born in 289AC. She contracted greyscale when she was little, but recovered from it successfully, albeit the scars on her face remain. Because of that, she hates big crowds and going outside, and doesn't have many friends, because she is afraid that they will stare at her face. Her best friend if Davos Seaworth, who is her father's second in command.
  * Prince Renly Baratheon - he is the youngest of the three Baratheon brothers, and he is the lord and ruler of Storm's End, something his older brother Stannis is very against. He is known for his pompadours ways and is rumored to be in love with Lord Mace Tyrell's third son, Loras; although there is no evidence of it.



**Known servants of House Baratheon:**

  * Melisandre - she is the Red Priestess of Dragonstone and a close friend to Lady Selyse. She is a priestess of Asshai and a shadowbinder, believing that Stannis is Azor Ahai reborn.
  * Ser Davos Seaworth, The onion Knight - he is Stannis' right-hand man or second in command. He is a former smuggler, who smuggled food into Storm's End during the siege when Robert's Rebellion took place. For that, Stannis had his fingers cut, but gifted the man lands and titles. He has a wife, Marya and seven sons. 
    * Lady Marya Seaworth - she is the wife of Ser Davos and mother to his seven sons. She is a carpenter's daughter and the mistress of the keep where she resides with her two youngest sons. 
      * Lord Dale Seaworth - he is the eldest of the seven, born in 272AC, he is married and both he and his wife are praying for a child 
        * Unknown wife of Dale
      * Lord Allard Seaworth - the secondborn son, born in 275AC, he is a womanizer and Davos' rashest son
      * Lord Matthos Seaworth - the thirdborn son, born in 279AC, he dreams of captaining his own ship one day
      * Lord Maric Seaworth - the fourth-born son, born in 283AC, he wishes to become a knight
      * Lord Devan Seaworth - the fifth born son, born in 287AC, he is a squire for Stannis Baratheon
      * Lord Stannis Seaworth - the sixth son, born in 290AC
      * Lord Steffon Seaworth - the youngest son, born in 293AC



House Seaworth's sigil, their words are currently unknown

**Robert's bastards in Westeros:**

  * 279AC Mya Stone - her mother was a peasant woman, she is Robert's first child and the man wanted to bring her to the capital but Cersei suggested that something might happen to her if he did
  * 280AC Sarina Waters - her mother is a whore from King's Landing, and she is currently a maid in the Red Keep, she is the only one besides Edric Storm, to know that the king is her father
  * 283AC Bella Rivers - she is a young prostitute at Peach in Stoney Sept but left it with the caravan heading to King's Landing
  * 284AC Gendry Waters - he is a young boy and a smith apprentice in King's Landing, he left his old master Tobho Mott after being offered a place in Dragonfort as a blacksmith
  * 287AC Edric Storm - he is the only acknowledged bastard of Robert, his mother is a noblewoman from House Florent, and he is set to wed Allyria Dayne, the only remaining child of Lord Garin Dayne, he is under the care of Lord Beric Dondarrion, and serves as his squire
  * 298AC Barra Waters - she is the daughter of a virgin whore in King's Landing
  * 281AC Mara Stone - she is a servant in Crossroads Inn with her two half-siblings, not like she knows this, she joins the caravan heading to King's Landing with her siblings
  * 282AC James Hill - he was born from a Lannister servant and meets the caravan traveling to King's Landing near Harrenhal, where he joins them with his siblings
  * 283AC Rion Flowers - he a young boy, trying to get knighted and travels with the Tyrells to the wedding of the children
  * 285AC Myra Waters - she is whore's daughter, working as an apprentice in King's Landing
  * 286AC Mors Sand - he is the son of a dornish servant serving House Wyl, he travels to Winterfell with the Martells
  * 288AC Robar Storm - he is the son of a peasant woman, he is currently serving at the stables in King's Landing
  * 289AC Lucion Flowers - he is the son of a farmer's wife, unknowingly traveling with his halfsister to the capital to find a job
  * 290AC Merissa Sand -she is the daughter of a fisherman's daughter, she is traveling with her grandfather to King's Landing
  * 291AC Crain Pyke - he is the son of a salt wife in the Iron Islands, born after the Greyjoy Rebellion ended, he is sent to Winterfell as a gift
  * 292AC Lynara & Lenor Hill - are the twin children of the same Lannister servant who birthed James Hill, after Cersei recognized them she sent them away to protect them from the queen's wrath
  * 293AC Torygg Snow - is the bastard son of a Locke maid, who traveled to Harrenhal with the Lockes, he is traveling to Winterfell with his mother
  * 295AC Matthias Stone - he is the son of a septa, living with her mother in the Vale of Arryn
  * 298AC Harlon Snow - he is the son of a Wintertown whore



**Robert's bastards in Essos:**

  * 279AC Belys of Lorath - he is the son of a fisherman's daughter, traveling to Westeros
  * 280AC Adarys of Braavos - is the son of a Braavosi noblewoman, traveling to Westeros
  * 284AC Trinissa of Pentos - is the daughter of a Pentosi woman born after Robert's Rebellion
  * 284AC Dragut of Norvos - is the son of a Norvosi noblewoman born after Robert's Rebellion
  * 289AC Lysero & Lerissa of Lys - are the twins, boy and girl, of a Lysene pillow house worker, they are shipped to Winterfell as presents
  * 290AC Erlyna of Volantis - is the daughter of a Red Priestess, sent to Dragonstone with Melisandre
  * 294AC Sereyina of Myr - is the daughter of a Myri merchant, traveling with her mother in Essos then Westeros
  * 294AC Helirina of Tyrosh - is the daughter of a Tyroshi noblewoman, traveling with her mother and stepfather to Winterfell
  * 296AC Vyronar of Qohor - is the son of a qohori sorceress, living with her mother



_(posted: 2020. July 17.)_

_(first edited: 2020. July 22. - sigils and words)_


	7. House Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Lannister, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> 

House Lannister's sigil; their words are _**Hear Me Roar!**_

House Lannister is the Great House of the Westerlands and the house of the current queen. They are one of the richest families in Westeros, but there are rumors circulating around that their mines are running dry. They have paid most of the Crown's debt out to the Iron Bank in Braavos, but there is still much to do. The Westerlands in one of the most advanced kingdoms, with a mine at almost every corner it's not a hard thing to achieve. But the House of the Lion has earned a not so brightly painted picture in the last twenty years, as many rumors go around supposed betrayal and cruelty, namely the Sack of Kingslanding in 283AC. The current head of the family, Lord Twin Lannister the Old Lion, is known as a calculating and cold-blooded man.

**House Lannister:**

  * Ser Tywald Lannister - he was the eldest of the four, born in 212AC with his twin brother Tion, he was knighted on his deathbed in 233AC and died at Starpike and he asked his twin to take care of Lady Ellyn Reyne
  * Ser Tion Lannister - he is the twin and secondborn son of Gerold Lannister, born in 212AC, he married Lady Ellyn Reyne because his brother asked him to take care of her, he squired for Aegon V the Unlikely during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion where he died in 236AC 
    * Lady Ellyn Reyne - she was first betrothed to Ser Tywald then after his death, she married his twin brother Tion
  * Lord Tytos Lannister, The Laughing or Toothless Lion - he was the father and former head of house before his passing in 267AC, when he had a heart attack while going to his mistress's room 
    * Lady Jeyne Marbrand - was the wife of Lord Tytos and the mother of his children 
      * Lord Tywin Lannister, The Old Lion - born in 242AC as the first son and heir of his father, Tywin was knighted and fought side by side with the late Mad King in the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion as a knight, he married his cousin Lady Joanna and had three children with her, he is the current king's goodfather and he despises his secondborn son, Tyrion, for killing Joanna 
        * Lady Joanna Lannister - born in 244AC and died in 273AC, she was the only wife of Tywin Lannister and mother to his children, according to the people, The Old Lion loved his lady wife and never recovered from her loss 
          * Queen Cersei Lannister & Ser Jaime Lannister - born in 266AC as the firstborn children of Ser Tywin and Joanna Lannister, the son, Jaime, went on to fulfill his dreams as a knight and eventually joined the Kingsguard of Aerys II and later in order to protect innocent lives stabbed the Mad King in the back in 283AC; while his sister married the current king, although she wanted to wed the Silver Prince, the two of them practice their incestuous relationship and have three children from it, who the Queen Cersei passed over as her husband's 
            * King Robert Baratheon - Cersei's husband, albeit neither of them wanted the marriage, Cersei loathes the man and wishes to kill him 
              * Prince Joffrey - her firstborn son and the Crown Prince, an ignorant and cruel boy who enjoys torturing animals and his younger siblings, especially his younger brother Tommen and his dwarf uncle Tyrion
              * Princess Myrcella - is the only daughter of Cersei and although her mother claims to love her, she loves power more
              * Prince Tommen - is the last child of Cersei, he is the younger brother of Myrcella and Joffrey, he has a cat named Ser Pounce and he hates his older brother
          * Lord Tyrion Lannister - born in 273AC, he was the child that caused Lady Joanna's death in his father's eyes, as his older brother remained in the Kingsguard he is the heir of Casterly Rock, he married a peasant girl, Tysha but was led to believe that she was actually a whore who was paid by his brother Jaime to get him laid 
            * Lady Tysha Lannister - after her goodfather's men gang-raped her, she escaped the Westerlands and traveled south, nothing else is currently known about her
      * Lord Kevan Lannister - he is a knight and member of House Lannister, the secondborn son of the late Tytos Lannister and younger brother of Tywin, after the death of Joanna, he is the second person Tywin trusts the most, he was born in 244AC 
        * Lady Dorna Swyft - is the wife of Ser Kevan and mother of his children 
          * Lord Lancel Lannister - born in 282AC as the first son of Ser Kevan and his wife Lady Dorna, he squires for King Robert
          * Lord Willem Lannister & Lord Martyn Lannister - are the twin sons of Ser Kevan, born in 286AC, they are both squires
          * Lady Janei Lannister - she is the only daughter of Ser Kevan and his wife, born in 296AC
      * Lady Genna Lannister - is the only daughter of her father and married the second son The Late Walder Frey, Ser Emmon Frey, she was born in 245AC and is the aunt of Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, Lancel, Martyn, Willem, Janei, Tyrek and Joy Hill 
        * Lord Emmon Frey - he is the secondborn son of Lord Walder Frey, born in 238AC 
          * Lord Cleos Frey - the firstborn son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 265AC he is a knight and also known as Cousin Cleos  

            * Lady Jeyne Darry - the wife of Ser Cleos and mother of his children  

              * Lord Tywin 'Ty' Frey - the eldest son of Ser Cleos, born in 287AC and he is a squire
              * Lord Willem Frey - the younger son of Ser Cleos, born in 290AC and he is a page at Ashemark
          * Lord Lyonel Frey - he is the second son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 271AC and a knight  

            * Lady Melesa Crakehall - she is the wife of Ser Lyonel, they married in 293AC, so far they don't have any children
          * Lord Tion Frey - the thirdborn son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 279AC, he is currently a squire
          * Lord 'Red' Walder Frey - the youngest son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 285AC, he is currently a page at Casterly Rock as of 297AC
      * Lord Tygett 'Tyg' Lannister - is the third born son of Lord Tytos and the younger brother of Tywin, Kevan and Genna, he was born in 250AC and died in 286AC before his only son was born, he was knighted after the revolt in 261AC 
        * Lady Darlessa Marbrand - is the widow of Ser Tygett and mother to his only son 
          * Lord Tyrek Lannister - he is the only son of Ser Tygett born in 286AC, he is a squire alongside with his cousin Lancel to King Robert
      * Lord Gerion 'Gery' Lannister - he is the youngest and last child of Tytos Lannister, born in 255AC, he has one bastard daughter Joy, from a common woman named Briony, he went on a voyage to find House Lannister's ancestral valyrian sword in 291AC and disappeared and is now presumed dead, he was Tyrion's and Jaime's favorite uncle 
        * Briony - a common woman who birthed Gerion's only daughter 
          * Joy Hill - born in 288AC, she is Gerion's only child, she lives at Casterly Rock until 297AC
  * Ser Jason Lannister - he was the fourth son of Gerold Lannister and the father of Joanna Lannister the wife of Tywin 
    *       * Lynora Hill - she is the bastard daughter of Ser Janos born in 244AC to a server girl
    * Lady Alys Stackspear - Ser Jason's first wife and mother to his son Damon 
      * Lord Damon Lannister - he is the firstborn son of Ser Jason, born in 244AC and the older half brother of Joanna 
        * Lady Ella Lannister - the wife of Ser Damon and mother to his son, she is a distant cousin 
          * Lord Damion Lannister - he is the son of Ser Damon Lannister born in 262AC, he is the castellan of Casterly Rock 
            * Lady Shiera Crakehall - she is the wife of Ser Damion Lannister and mother to his children 
              * Lord Lucion Lannister - he is the only son of Ser Damion, born in 279AC
              * Lady Lanna Lannister Jast - she is the sister of Lucion and only daughter of Ser Damion, born in 281AC 
                * Lord Antario Jast - he is the husband of Lanna Lannister and he is the head of House Jast 
                  * the sons of Lord Antario Jast and Lady Lanna Lannister
    * Lady Marla Prester - she was twice her husband's age, to prevent him from fathering more bastards, she gave birth to six children, three sons and three daughters, and she was the mother of Joanna 
      * Lady Joanna Lannister - born in 244AC, she was the firstborn child of Lady Marla and married her cousin Tywin who later became the Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock, she had three children before her death 
        * Lord Tywin Lannister, The Old Lion - born in 242AC as the first son and heir of his father, Tywin was knighted and fought side by side with the late Mad King in the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion as a knight, he married his cousin Lady Joanna and had three children with her, he is the current king's goodfather and he despises his secondborn son, Tyrion, for killing Joanna  

          * Queen Cersei Lannister & Ser Jaime Lannister - born in 266AC as the firstborn children of Ser Tywin and Joanna Lannister, the son, Jaime, went on to fulfill his dreams as a knight and eventually joined the Kingsguard of Aerys II and later in order to protect innocent lives stabbed the Mad King in the back in 283AC; while his sister married the current king, although she wanted to wed the Silver Prince, the two of them practice their incestuous relationship and have three children from it, who the Queen Cersei passed over as her husband's 
            * King Robert Baratheon - Cersei's husband, albeit neither of them wanted the marriage, Cersei loathes the man and wishes to kill him 
              * Prince Joffrey - her firstborn son and the Crown Prince, an ignorant and cruel boy who enjoys torturing animals and his younger siblings, especially his younger brother Tommen and his dwarf uncle Tyrion
              * Princess Myrcella - is the only daughter of Cersei and although her mother claims to love her, she loves power more
              * Prince Tommen - is the last child of Cersei, he is the younger brother of Myrcella and Joffrey, he has a cat named Ser Pounce and he hates his older brother
          * Lord Tyrion Lannister - born in 273AC, he was the child that caused Lady Joanna's death in his father's eyes, as his older brother remained in the Kingsguard he is the heir of Casterly Rock, he married a peasant girl, Tysha but was led to believe that she was actually a whore who was paid by his brother Jaime to get him laid 
            * Lady Tysha Lannister - after her goodfather's men gang-raped her, she escaped the Westerlands and traveled south, nothing else is currently known about her
      * Lord Stafford 'Uncle Dolt' Lannister - is the firstborn son Lady Marla and the uncle to Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion, he was born in 245AC 
        * Lady Myranda Lefford - is the wife of Ser Stafford and mother to his children 
          * Lord Daven Lannister - he is the firstborn son of Ser Stafford, he is a knight and was born in 273AC
          * Lady Cerenna Lannister - she is the daughter of Ser Stafford born in 274AC
          * Lady Myrielle Lannister - she is the younger sister of Lady Cerenna born in 275AC
      * two more sons and two more daughters



_(posted: 2020. July 17.)_

_(first edited: 2020. July 22. - sigil and words)_


	8. House Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Tyrell, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> 

House Tyrell's sigil; their words are **_Growing Strong_**

House Tyrell is the Great House in The Reach, their seat is Highgarden. They were originally House Gardener's servants, but after the Field of Fire, Aegon I the Conqueror had gifted them Highgarden with the position of Warden of the South. House Tyrell is the overseer of many farming products and the main part of the grain, fruits and vegetables come from this kingdom, making it an essential part of Westeros. House Tyrell is a known Targaryen supporter and unlike the Baratheons, they haven't forgotten what House Targaryen did for them. In the Kingdom of the Reach, one can also find the Starry Sept and the Citadel, both structures falling under House Hightower.

**Main branch of House Tyrell:**

  * Lord Luthor Tyrell - he was the previous Lord of Highgarden, husband of the infamous Queen of Thornes and father to the current Lord Tyrell, he was originally betrothed to Princess Shaera but the pact was broken in 240AC, he allegedly rode off of a cliff when hawking  

    * Lady Olenna Redwyne, The Queen of Thorns - she is the widow of Lord Luthor and the Matriarch of House Tyrell, she was betrothed to Prince Daeron but ultimately married Luther mostly because of love and gave him three children, she adores her grandchildren, especially Margaery who reminds Olenna of herself at her younger years  

      * Lord Mace Tyrell - he is the only son of Luthor and Olenna, and the heir and current Lord of Highgarden  

        * Lady Alerie Hightower - she is the wife of Mace and the mother of his children  

          * Lord Willas Tyrell - the eldest son and heir, born in 272AC, he was crippled during a squire tourney by Oberyn Martell but the two remained on friendly terms and Willas often sends the dornish prince birds
          * Lord Garlan Tyrell - he is the secondborn son of his parents, born in 277AC, he is married to Lady Leonette but it is nothing but alliance at first  

            * Lady Leonette Fossoway - the wife of Ser Garlan, the two of them are now close as friends
          * Lord Loras Tyrell - he is the youngest son of his parents and a knight, born in 282AC, he is close friends with Renly Baratheon
          * Lady Margaery Tyrell - the only daughter and youngest child of Lord Mace and Lady Alerie, born in 283AC, she is learning to play the game from her grandmother and fancies Robb Stark
      * Lady Mina Tyrell Redwyne - she is the oldest daughter of Luthor and Olenna, married to Paxter Redwyne and the mother of his children  

        * Lord Paxter Redwyne - he is the nephew of Olenna Tyrell and the head of his house  

          * Lord Horas Redwyne & Lord Hobber Redwyne - they are the twin sons of Lord Paxter and Lady Mina, born in 280AC
          * Lady Desmera Redwyne - she is the only daughter of her parents, born in 283AC, she is known for her freckles
      * Lady Janna Tyrell Fossoway - she is the youngest daughter of her parents, married to Lord Jon Fossoway  

        * Lord Jon Fossoway - he is the husband of Lady Janna



**Cadet branch of House Tyrell:**

  * Maester Gormon - he is an uncle of Lord Mace and serves as a maester in the Citadel
  * Lord Garth the Gross Tyrell - he is an uncle of Lord Mace and serves as Lord Seneschal of Highgarden, he has two bastard sons with an unknown woman  

    * Unknown woman 
      * Garse Flowers - he is the older son of Garth, born in 280AC
      * Garrett Flowers - he is the younger son of Garth, born in 283AC
  * Ser Moryn Tyrell - he is an uncle of Lord Mace and the Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown  

    * Unknown lady wife 
      * Lord Luthor Tyrell - he is the first son of Ser Moryn, he died in an accident in 295AC  

        * Lady Elyn Norridge - she is the widowed wife of Ser Luthor and the mother to his children  

          * Ser Theodore Tyrell - he is the firstborn son of Luthor, married to Lady Lia Serry  

            * Lady Lia Serry - she is the wife of Ser Theodore and the mother to his children  

              * Lady Elinor Tyrell - she is the firstborn child of Ser Theodore and Lady Lia born in 286AC, she is betrothed to Lord Alyn Ambrose  

                * Lord Alyn Ambrose - he is a young squire and the only son of Arthur Ambrose and Lady Alysanne Hightower born in 284AC, he is betrothed to Lady Elinor Tyrell
              * Lord Luthor Tyrell - he is the only son of his parents born in 289AC, he is a squire
          * Lady Olene Tyrell Blackbar - she is the only daughter of Ser Luthor and Lady Elyn, she is married to Lord Leo Blackbar  

            * Lord Leo Blackbar - he is the husband of Lady Olene and a knight of his house
          * Maester Medwick - he is the second son of his parents and a maester at the Citadel
      * Leo the Lazy - he is the second son of Ser Moryn, he is a novice at the Citadel



**Distant relations of House Tyrell:**

  * Maester Normund - he a cousin of Mace Tyrell and a maester serving House Bulwer in Blackcrown
  * Ser Quentin Tyrell - he is a cousin of Mace Tyrell, died during Robert's Rebellion in the Battle of Ashford in 282AC  

    * Unknown lady wife 
      * Lord Olymer Tyrell - he is the only son of Ser Quentin, married to Lady Lysa Meadows  

        * Lady Lysa Meadows - she is the wife Ser Olymer and the mother of his children  

          * Lord Raymund Tyrell - he is the oldest son of his parents, born in 280AC
          * Lord Rickard Tyrell - he is the second son of his parents, born in 283AC
          * Lady Megga Tyrell - she is the only daughter of her parents, born in 286AC
  * Ser Victor Tyrell - he is a cousin of Mace Tyrell, he was slain in 281AC by the Smiling Knight, he had two children  

    * Unknown wife 
      * Lady Victaria Tyrell Bulwer - she is the oldest child of Ser Victor and married Lord Jon Bulwer  

        * Lord Jon Bulwer - he is the husband of Lady Victaria and the head of his house, he died in 296AC from summer fever  

          * Lady Alysanne Bulwer - she is the daughter of Lord Jon and the successor of her father, born in 291AC, but her mother is currently serving as the Head of House Bulwer
      * Ser Leo Tyrell - he is the son of Ser Victor and a knight of his house, he married Lady Alys  

        * Lady Alys Beesbury - she is the wife of Ser Leo and the mother of his children, she is the sister of Jeyne and Beony Beesbury  

          * Lord Lyonel Tyrell - he is the oldest son of his parents, born in 284AC, he is a squire
          * Lady Alla Tyrell - she is the oldest daughter of Ser Leo and Lady Alys, born in 286AC
          * Lord Lucas Tyrell - he is the secondborn son of his parents, born in 288AC, he is a squire
          * Lord Lorent Tyrell - he is the youngest son of Ser Leo and Lady Alys, born in 291AC, he is a page
          * Lady Leona Tyrell - she is the youngest child and daughter of her parents, born in 294AC



_(posted: 2020. July 22.)_


	9. House Arryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Aryn, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> OCs (original characters) have been added.

House Arryn's sigil; their words are _**As High As Honor**_

House Arryn is the Lord Paramount and Warden of the East in The Vale of Arryn. They can trace back their linage to the first Andals and are one of the houses who bent the knee for Aegon I the Conqueror and thus could remain ruling over their kingdom. The house's current head is Lord Jon Arryn, the man who fostered Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon, the Warden of the North and the King. As the only alive member of his house, during Robert's Rebellion, he was expected to marry to carry on his line. His wife is Lady Lysa Tully, the sister of Catelyn Stark and Edmure Tully and the younger daughter of Lord Hoster Tully. Jon felt bad about the marriage, as Lysa was only 17 at the time, and Jon was the same age as her father. The marriage was also a punishment to Lysa, as she drugged Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish and got impregnated by him, the babe was later killed by Hoster Tully, he forced Lysa to drink moon tea until the babe was out of her, it wasn't bigger than a man's palm. Despite this and the many stillbirths, Lysa had given House Arryn an heir, yet her husband suspects that the children belong to Baelish, as his wife still adores the man and stalks him, but these rumors are false.

**House Arryn at the end of the Third Era:**

  * Lord Jasper Arryn - he was the former lord of The Eyrie and the father to its current lord  

    * Unknown wife 
      * Lord Jon Arryn - he is the Lord Paramount and Warden of the East under King Robert and he is also the Hand, living in King's Landing with his family; although he claims to be honorable, he can be bribed and he rather sees the power one can come with and not the person behind it 
        * Lady Jeyne Royce - the first wife of Lord Jon Arryn, died in childbed 
          * their stillborn daughter
        * Lady Rowena Arryn - she was the second wife of Jon Arryn after his first wife perished in childbed, she died of a winter chill
        * Lady Lysa Tully - she is the third wife of Jon Arryn and the mother to his children, she is the youngest daughter of Hoster Tully and the sister to Catelyn Stark and Edmure Tully 
          * stillborn children, at least three sons and two daughters
          * Lord Robert 'Sweetrobin' Arryn - he is the son and heir of Jon, born in 292AC; he is sickly but kind-hearted, his mother's worries don't do him good and Jon is afraid that his banners will see him weak, he also believes the rumor that Petyr had fathered his children, albeit all of his children look like him
          * Lord Darnold Arryn - the secondborn son of Jon, born in 296AC in King's Landing; he was fated to die due to an illness but survived it
          * Lady Sharra & Lilianne Arryn - the twin daughters of Jon, born in 298AC
      * Lady Alys Arryn Waynwood - she was the only daughter of her parents and married Lord Elys Waynwood and had nine children by him, she died shortly after giving birth to her ninth child 
        * Lord Elys Waynwood - he was a knight and head of his house and is the uncle of the current head, Anya Waynwood, he was the husband of Lady Alys Arryn, he died in an accident 
          * Lord Jasper Waynwood - died when he was kicked in the head by a horse, he was three
          * Eldest daughter - she married Denys Arryn but died shortly after him with her son 
            * Denys Arryn - a knight from a poor branch of House Arryn, slain by Jon Connington 
              * a young son perished with his mother
          * two daughters who died from the pox
          * a daughter who became a septa and was left scarred by the same pox that killed her sisters
          * a daughter who was seduced by a sellsword, but after her child died she joined the SIlent Sisters 
            * a bastard child died after birth
          * a daughter who married the Lord of the Paps but was barren
          * a daughter carried off by the Burned Man
          * the youngest daughter married a landed knight of House Hardyng and died giving him a son 
            * Harrold Hardyng, the son of the youngest daughter, born in 281AC, he is a squire and a ward to Lady Anya Waynwood 
              * Alys Stone - Harrold's bastard daughter by a lowborn servant woman, named Cissy
      * Lord Ronnel Arryn - he was a knight of his house and the youngest brother of Jon Arryn, he had one son and died after his birth from a bad belly 
        * Lady Belmore - Ser Ronnel's wife and widow, mother to his only son 
          * Lord Elbert Arryn - he was the only son of his parents, and the heir for his uncle, Jon Arryn, but he was killed in King's Landing by the Mad King in 282AC, making Jasper Waynwood the heir until his death and the birth of Jon's son, Robert Arryn



_(posted: 2020. July 22.)_


	10. House Tully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Tully, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.

House Tully's sigil; their words are **_Family, Duty, Honor_**

House Tully was one of the first houses to stand with Aegon I the Conqueror when the Targaryens began to conquer Westeros. House Tully became the first Warden in the history of Westeros and aided the House of the Dragon until Robert's Rebellion, where the Lord Tully wanted political power and helped the rebels. Many say that with the Whent line marrying into the Tully house, the house had doomed itself, as Lady Minisa Whent was only able to give three children for her husband and had many stillbirths. With only one son, one would think that Lord Hoster Tully is trying to find his son a wife to continue their line, but so far there haven't been any weddings. Lord Hoster is the goodfather to both Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, through his youngest daughter Lysa, and the Warden of the North, Eddard Stark, the best and truest friend of the King, through his eldest daughter Catelyn.

**House Tully at the end of Robert's Rebellion:**

  * Lord Hoster Tully - the current Lord Paramount and Lord of Riverrun, father of Edmure, Cately and Lysa  

    * Lady Minisa Whent - the late wife of Hoster Tully, mother to his children 
      * three sons died in the cradle
      * Lady Catelyn 'Cat' Tully Stark - the eldest daughter of her parents, happily married to the Warden of the North and is the mother to his children, and stepmother to the fostered children and her husband's 'bastards' 
        * Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark - the husband of Catelyn, Lord of Winterfell and the is still considered to be the king's best friend and only brother 
          * Lord Robb Stark - he is the heir of Winterfell, born in 283AC, her mother is trying to secure a match between him and Lady Margaery Tyrell
          * Lord Jonnel Stark - the secondborn son of Catelyn and Eddard born in 285AC, betrothed to Princess Aliandre Nymeros-Martell to seal the Open Trade between the North and Dorne 
            * Princess Aliandre Nymeros-Martell - Lord Jonnel's betrothed, the youngest child of Prince Doran
          * Lady Sansa Stark - the firstborn daughter of Catelyn and Eddard, born in 287AC; she is secretly betrothed to Prince Quentyn Nymeros-Martell as part of the double-marriage contract of the Open Trade 
            * Prince Quentyn Nymeros-Martell - the eldest son of Prince Doran, secretly betrothed to Lady Sansa
          * Lady Arya & Rosey Stark - the twin daughters of their parents, born in 289AC after the Blackfyre Rebellion; while Arya is all Stark, Rosey inherited her great-grandmother's features, the flaming red hair and icy blue eyes
          * Lord Brandon 'Bran' Stark - the thirdborn son of his parents, born in 290AC
          * Lord Rickon Stark - the fourth born son, born in 293AC
          * Lord Cregan & Alaric Stark - the youngest twin sons of their parents, born in 295AC
          * Lady Minisa Stark - the daughter of Cately and Eddard, born in 297AC
          * Lord Eyron & Lady Lyanne Stark - the youngest children of their parents, born in 300AC
      * Lady Lysa Tully Arryn - the youngest daughter of her parents, forced to marry Jon Arryn, who is her father's age, during the rebellion after Hoster found out about her and Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish and their child 
        * Lord Jon Arryn - the husband of Lysa, the Hand of the King and the Lord Paramount and Warden of the East 
          * many stillbirths; at least three boys and two girls
          * Lord Robert 'Sweetrobin' Arryn - born in 292AC after many miscarriages and stillbirths, he was considered a miracle to survive, making both of his parents happy; he is Jon's oldest son and heir
          * Lord Darnold Arryn - the youngest son of Jon and Lysa, born in 296AC
          * Lady Sharra & Lilianne Arryn - the twin daughters of Jon, born in 298AC
      * Lord Edmure Tully - the only son of his father and mother, he is a young man, albeit a rather idiotic one; according to his sisters, he has his head up in the clouds
  * Lord Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully - Hoster's younger brother, and the uncle to Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure; he serves as the Knight of the Gate since Robert's Rebellion



_(posted: 2020. July 22.)_


	11. House Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Greyjoy, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.

House Greyjoy's sigil; their words are **_We Do Not Sow_**

House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands is a Great House of Westeros. Their house got elected as Lord of the Iron Islands after the death of Harren the Black and ruled the lands ever since. In 289AC, Balon Greyjoy rebelled against the Crown because he wanted independence for the ironborn, and as two rebellions just happened, with the last being very current, he saw a chance and took it. Albeit, the rebellion was crushed and his two eldest sons were killed, his last being sent to Winterfell to be a ward for lord Stark and keep Balon in place, while his only daughter was sent to Westeros, to the Riverlands and to Oldtown, to learn about the Faith. Lord Balon had exiled his younger brother, Euron after the man slept with his other brother's wife.

**House Greyjoy after the end of the Third Era:**

  * Lord Quellon Greyjoy - he was the former Lord of the Iron Islands and Lord Reaper of Pyke, he died in 283AC during Robert's Rebellion  

    * Lady Stonetree - she was the first wife of Quellon and mother to three of his sons, she died in childbed 
      * Lord Harlon Greyjoy - the firstborn son from Quellon's first wife, he was afflicted with greyscale and later was murdered by his younger half-brother Euron
      * Lord Quenton Greyjoy - the secondborn son of his first marriage, he died as an infant
      * Lord Donel Greyjoy - the third and last born son of his first marriage, Donel died as an infant
    * Lady Sunderly - she was the second wife of Quellon and the mother of the current Lord Greyjoy 
      * Lord Balon Greyjoy - he is the firstborn son of Quellon by his second wife and the current Lord Reaper of Pyke, his rebellion was crushed, leaving only two of his children alive and his wife mad 
        * Lady Alannys Harlaw - she is the wife of Balon and the mother to his four children, following the death of his two oldest, she went mad but occasionally can talk normally 
          * Lord Rodrik Greyjoy - the eldest son of his parents, killed during the Greyjoy Rebellion at Seagard
          * Lord Maron Greyjoy - the second son, killed during the Greyjoy Rebellion at Pyke
          * Lady Asha Greyjoy - their only daughter born in 275AC, after the rebellion she was sent to both the Riverlands and Oldtown, she only returned to Pyke in 295AC
          * Lord Theon Greyjoy - the youngest son of Balon, born in 279AC, he is a ward to Lord Eddard Stark and lives with him and his family in Winterfell
      * Lord Euron Greyjoy - he is the second son of Quellon from his second wife, he was exiled when he slept with his younger brother's wife, he is mad and has fathered three sons 
        * Quellyn - his oldest, ten
        * Joros - the secondborn son, eight
        * Denys - his youngest son, six
      * Lord Victarion Greyjoy - he is the thirdborn son of Lady Sunderly, he had two wives and a salt wife, Euron slept with his wife 
        * Stillborn daughter by his first wife
      * Lord Urrigon Greyjoy - died at fourteen from an infection
      * Priest Aeron Damphair Greyjoy - the youngest son of Lady Sunderly, he almost drowned during the Greyjoy Rebellion and after that became a priest of the Drowned God
    * Lady Piper - the third and last wife of Quellon, died in childbirth 
      * Lord Robin Greyjoy - he died as a child, murdered by his older half-brother Euron
      * Stillborn daughter



_(posted: 2020. July 22.)_


	12. House Frey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, on this page you can read more about House Frey, and be able to see the information I can currently give out about them.  
> I must warn you, however, that after you pass these lines, what is written down will be or might end up being different than the canon source. This is due to the fact that this is a work of fanfiction -what can and will function differently than canon- and as such, certain things either never took place or took place differently.  
> This chapter is considered incomplete until the full story isn't finished.  
> I thought that since this house has many characters to it, I should make a page dedicated to them as they will play a bigger role in the story, and it would be good to have all the Freys in one place.

House Frey is one of the Major Houses in the Riverlands, serving under House Tully. Its current lord is the Late Walder Frey, who just married his eighth wife, sixteen-year-old Joyeuse Erenford in 298AC. He was labeled the 'Late' for his late appearance in battle. Lord Frey raises both his natural children besides his trueborn children what many lords and ladies find troublesome. He sired around half a hundred children, expanding his house greatly, and there is rarely a house in the Riverlands who doesn't have at least one Frey relative. The current lord also holds a personal "vendetta" against his liege lord, because Hoster Tully didn't show up to his weddings in the last years. His fellow lords and even ladies had begun calling a 'slimy weasel' because of his slimy personality and backstabbing nature. Interestingly enough, all it took for him to switch alliances was for certain newly appointed lords and ladies to be civil and respectful with him and offering places in their household for his children, grandchildren and greatgrandchildren. The current Lord Frey was born in 208AC.

**Descendants of Perra Royce (222AC-249AC):**

  * Lord Stevron Frey - the first son and heir of Walder Frey, he a knight and married three times, he was born in 234AC  

    * Lady Coranne Swann - the first wife of Ser Stevron and mother to Ryman, she died in an illness  

      * Lord Ryman Frey - a knight and the first son and heir of Stevron born in 249AC  

        * Lord Edwyn Frey - Ser Ryman's eldest son and heir, born in 270AC  

          * Lady Janyce Hunter - the wife of Ser Edwyn Frey and mother to his daughter  

            * Lady Walda the First Frey - the only child of her parents, born in 290AC, she is rumored to have been fathered by Black Walder Frey
        * Lord 'Black' Walder Frey - the second son Ryman Frey born in 272AC, he is rumored to have fathered his younger siblings by Annara Faring
        * Lord 'Pimple' Petyr Frey - he is the youngest son of Ser Ryman, born in 281AC  

          * Lady Mylenda Caron - the wife of Petyr and mother to his daughter  

            * Lady Perra Frey - the only child of her parents, born in 294AC
    * Lady Jeyne Lydden - the second wife of Ser Stevron, died from falling from a horse, she gave her husband two children  

      * Lord Aegon 'Jinglebell' Frey - the only son of Lady Jeyne, born in 252AC, he is the fool at The Twins, later sent to the Wall where he died
      * Lady Maegelle Frey Vance - the only daughter of Lady Jeyne, born in 258AC, married to Lord Dafyn Darry and died in childbed  

        * Lord Dafyn Vance - the husband of Maegelle and a knight  

          * Lady Marianne Vance - she is the only daughter of her parents, born in 277AC, she is a maid
          * Lord Walder Vance - the older son of his parents, born in 282AC, he is a squire
          * Lord Patrek Vance - the younger son of his parents, born in 286AC
    * Lady Marsella Waynwood - the third wife of Ser Stevron, she gave him one son and died birthing him  

      * Lord Walton Frey - the only son of Lady Marsella, born in 264AC 
        * Lady Deana Hardyng - the wife of Walton Frey and mother to his children  

          * Lord 'Sweet' Steffon Frey - the oldest son of Walton Frey and Deana Hardyng, born in 280AC
          * Lady 'Fair' Walda Frey - the only daughter of her parents, born in 281AC, she is considered the most beautiful member of her house
          * Lord Bryan Frey - the younger son of his parents, born in 285AC, he is a squire
  * Lord Emmon 'Emm' Frey - a knight and the second son of Walder Frey 238AC and married Lady Genna Lannister and is afraid of Lord Tywin Lannister  

    * Lady Genna Lannister - the wife of Ser Emmon and half his age, she is the only sister of Tywin  

      * Lord Cleos Frey - the firstborn son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 265AC he is a knight and also known as Cousin Cleos  

        * Lady Jeyne Darry - the wife of Ser Cleos and mother of his children  

          * Lord Tywin 'Ty' Frey - the eldest son of Ser Cleos, born in 287AC and he is a squire
          * Lord Willem Frey - the younger son of Ser Cleos, born in 290AC and he is a page at Ashemark
      * Lord Lyonel Frey - he is the second son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 271AC and a knight  

        * Lady Melesa Crakehall - she is the wife of Ser Lyonel, they married in 293AC, so far they don't have any children
      * Lord Tion Frey - the thirdborn son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 279AC, he is currently a squire
      * Lord 'Red' Walder Frey - the youngest son of Ser Emmon and Lady Genna, born in 285AC, he is currently a page at Casterly Rock as of 297AC
  * Lord Aenys Frey - a knight and the third son of Walder Frey, born in 245AC  

    * Lady Tyana Wylde - she is the wife of Ser Aenys and the mother of his children, she died in childbed  

      * Lord Aegon 'Bloodborn' Frey - he is the eldest son of his parents, born in 268AC
      * Lord Rhaegar Frey - he is the second son of Ser Aenys and Lady Tyana, born in 272AC  

        * Lady Jeyne Beesbury - she is the wife of Rhaegar Frey, she is pretty ill in 297AC, and she is the mother to his three children  

          * Lord Robert Frey - the eldest son of Rhaegar Frey and Jeyne Beesbury, born in 286AC
          * Lady 'White' Walda Frey - the only daughter of her parents, born in 288AC
          * Lord Jonos Frey - he is the younger son of his parents, born in 291AC
  * Lady Perriane Frey Haigh - the first and only daughter of Lady Perra Royce, born in 249AC, she married into House Haigh  

    * Lord Leslyn Haigh - a knight of House Haigh and the husband of Lady Perriane  

      * Lord Harys Haigh - the oldest son of Ser Leslyn and Lady Perriane, born in 269AC  

        * Lord Walder Haigh - he is the only son of Ser Harys, born in 294AC
      * Lord Donnel Haigh - he is the second son of Ser Leslyn, born in 276AC and he is a knight
      * Lord Alyn Haigh - the youngest son of his parents, born in 283AC, he is a squire



**Descendants of Cyrenna Swann (237AC-255AC):**

  * Lord Jared Frey - a knight and the fourth son of Walder Frey born in 249AC, married his cousin Alys Frey  

    * Lady Alys Frey - the cousin-wife of her husband and mother to his children  

      * Lord Tytos Frey - the older child of Ser Jared Frey and his wife, a knight born in 263AC  

        * Zhoe Blanetree - the wife of Ser Tytos Frey and mother of his children  

          * Lady Zia Frey - the oldest child of Ser Tytos, born in 285AC
          * Lord Zachery Frey - the youngest child of Ser Tytos, born in 287AC, he is currently studying at the Sept of Oldtown
      * Lady Kyra Frey Goodbrook - the only daughter of Ser Jared, born in 268AC and married to Lord Garse Goodbrook  

        * Lord Garse Goodbrook - a member and knight of House Goodbrook, his status to Lord Lymond Goodbrook is unknown  

          * Lord Walder Goodbrook - the son of Ser Garse and Lady Kyra, born in 290AC
          * Lady Jeyne Goodbrook - the daughter of Ser Garse and Lady Kyra, born in 293AC
  * Septon Luceon - a member of House Frey, the fifth son of Walder Frey, born in 254AC, serves at the Great Sept of Baelor and is part of the Most Devout



**Descendants of Amarei Crakehall (246AC-264AC):**

  * Lord 'Stupid' Hosteen Frey - a knight and the sixth son of Walder Frey, born in 255AC, married to Bellena Hawick  

    * Lady Bellena Hawick - the wife of Ser Hosteen and mother to his only son, Arwood  

      * Lord Arwood Frey - the only son of Ser Hosteen, and a knight himself born in 265AC  

        * Lady Ryella Royce - the wife of Ser Arwood Frey and mother of his children  

          * Lady Ryella Frey - the eldest daughter of Ser Arwood and Lady Ryella, born in 294AC
          * Lord Androw Frey & Lord Alyn Frey - the twin sons of Ser Arwood and Lady Ryella, born in 296AC
          * Lady Hostella Frey - the youngest daughter of Ser Arwood and Lady Ryella, born in 299AC
  * Lady Lythene Frey Vypren - the second daughter of Walder Frey, born in 256AC, married to Lord Lucias Vypren  

    * Lord Lucias Vypren - the head of House Vypren  

      * Lady Elyana Vypren Wylde - the oldest daughter of Lucias Vypren, born in 277AC  

        * Lord Jon Wylde - the husband of Elyana and father to Rickard, he is a knight  

          * Lord Rickard Wylde - is the son of Ser Jon Wylde, born in 295AC to Lord Jon Wylde and Lady Elyana Vypren
      * Lord Damon Vypren - the son and heir of Lucias and Lythene Vypren, born in 282AC, he is a knight
  * Lord Symond Frey - the seventh son of Walder Frey born in 258AC, married a Braavosi woman, Betharios  

    * Lady Betharios of Braavos - the wife of Symond Frey and mother of his children  

      * Lord Alesander Frey - eldest son of Symond and Betharios born in 275AC and is a singer
      * Lady Alyx Frey - only daughter of her parents born in 282AC
      * Lord Bradamar Frey - the younger son of his parents, born in 289AC, his parents plan to have him fostered in Braavos
  * Lord Danwell Frey - a knight and the eighth son of Walder Frey, born in 259AC, and married to Wynafrei Whent
  * Lady Wynafrei Whent - the wife of Ser Danwell, suffered many stillbirths and miscarriages  

    *       * many stillbirths and miscarriages
  * Lord 'Muttonhead' Merrett Frey - the ninth son of Walder Frey, born in 262AC  

    * Lady Mariya Darry - the wife of Ser Merrett Frey and sister of Lord Raymun Darry and mother of her husband's children  

      * Lady Amerei 'Ami' Frey - the eldest daughter of her parents, born in 282AC, she was previously betrothed to an elderly and humble knight Ser Pate of Blue Fork due to her parents discovering she was having sex with three grooms at the stables, her betrothed died before their wedding
      * Lady 'Fat' Walda Frey - the second daughter of Ser Merrett and Lady Mariya, born in 284AC
      * Lady Marissa Frey - the third daughter of her parents, born in 286AC
      * Lord 'Little' Walder Frey - the only son of his parents, born in 291AC
      * 2 dead daughters
  * Lord Geremy Frey - a knight and tenth son of Walder Frey, born in 263AC  

    * Carolei Waynwood - the wife of Ser Geremy and daughter of Lady Anya Waynwood and mother to her husband's children  

      * Lord Sandor Frey - the son of Ser Geremy and Lady Carolei, born in 287AC and is now a squire to Ser Donnel Waynwood
      * Lady Cynthea Frey - the daughter of Ser Geremy and Lady Carolei, born in 290AC, she is a ward to Lady Anya Wanywood
  * Lord Raymund Frey - a knight and the eleventh son of Walder Frey born in 264AC, married to Beony Beesbury  

    * Lady Beony Beesbury - the wife of Ser Raymund and mother to his children, she is also the sister of Jeyne and Alys Beesbury  

      * Lord Robert Frey - the oldest son of his parents, born in 283AC, he is training at the Citadel in Oldtown
      * Lord Malwyn Frey - the second son of Ser Raymund and Lady Beony, born in 284AC, he is an apprentice to an alchemist in Lys
      * Lady Serra Frey & Lady Sarra Frey - the twin daughters of Ser Raymund, born in 285AC
      * Lady Cersei 'Little Bee' Frey - the youngest daughter of her parents, born in 293AC
      * Lord Jaime Frey & Lord Tywin Frey - the youngest sons of their parents, born in 299AC



**Descendants of Alyssa Blackwood (254AC-278AC):**

  * Lord 'Lame' Lothar Frey - twelfth son of Walder Frey born in 266AC, he is the steward of The Twins, his nickname comes from a leg twisted at birth  

    * Lady Leonella Lefford - the wife of Lame Lothar and mother of his children  

      * Lady Tysane Frey - the oldest daughter of Lothar and Leonella, born in 292AC
      * Lady Walda Frey - second daughter of Lothar and Leonella, born in 294AC
      * Lady Emberlei Frey - third daughter of Lothar and Leonella, born in 296AC
      * Lady Leana Frey - last daughter of Lothar and Leonella, born in 299AC
  * Lord Jammos Frey - a knight and the thirteenth son of Walder Frey, born in 267AC 
    * Lady Sallei Paege - the wife of Ser Jammos Frey and mother of his children 
      * Lord 'Big' Walder Frey - the oldest son of Ser Jammos and Lady Sallei, born in 291AC
      * Lord Dickon Frey & Lord Mathis Frey - the twin sons of Ser Jammos and Lady Sallei, born in 294AC
  * Lord Whalen Frey - a knight and fourteenth son of Walder Frey, born in 268AC 
    * Lady Sylwa Paege - the wife of Ser Whalen Frey and mother of his children 
      * Lord Hoster Frey - the first and oldest son of Ser Whalen and his wife Lady Sylwa, born in 287AC, he is a page to Ser Damon Paege
      * Lady Merianne 'Noisy' Frey - the first and only daughter of Ser Whalen and his wife Lady Sylwa, born in 288AC,
  * Lady Morya Frey Brax - the third daughter of Walder Frey born in 269AC, married to Lord Flement Brax 
    * Lord Flement Brax - the third and youngest son of Lord Andros Brax 
      * Lord Robert Brax - the eldest son of Flement Brax and his wife Morya, born 290AC, he is a page at Casterly Rock
      * Lord Walder Brax - the second son of Flement Brax and his wife Morya, born in 293AC
      * Lord Jon Brax - the youngest son of Flement Brax and his wife Morya, born in 296AC
  * Lady Tyta the Maid Frey - the fourth daughter of Walder Frey born in 270AC, still a maiden



**Descendants of Sarya Whent (260AC-280AC):**

  * She didn't have any alive children with Lord Walder the Late Frey. She died in childbirth.



**Descendants of Bethany Rosby (263AC-285AC):**

  * Lord Perwyn Frey - a knight and the fifteenth son of Walder Frey born in 277AC
  * Lord Benfrey Frey - a knight and the sixteenth son of Walder Frey born in 278AC, married his cousin Jyanna Frey 
    * Lady Jyanna Frey - she is from a cadet branch of the house 
      * Lady 'Deaf' Della Frey - is the oldest child of Ser Benfrey Frey and his cousin-wife Jyanna Frey born in 296AC, she is deaf
      * Lord Osmund Frey - is the youngest and only son of Ser Benfrey Frey and is cousin-wife Jyanna Frey born in 297AC
  * Maester Willamen - the seventeenth son of Walder Frey, born in 279AC, took his maester vows in 298AC
  * Lord Olyvar Frey - the eighteenth son of Walder Frey, born in 281AC
  * Lady Roslin Frey - the fifth daughter of Walder Frey, born in 283AC, she is a young maiden



**Descendants of Annara Faring (273AC-297AC):**

  * Lady Arwyn Frey - the sixth daughter of Walder Frey, born in 285AC, she is a young maiden
  * Lord Wendel Frey - the nineteenth son of Walder Frey, born in 286AC
  * Lord Colmar Frey - the twentieth son of Walder Frey, born in 288AC
  * Lord Waltyr Frey - the twenty-first son of Walder Frey, born in 289AC
  * Lord Elmar Frey - the youngest and twenty-second son of Walder Frey, born in 290AC
  * Lady Shirei Frey - the youngest and seventh daughter of Walder Frey, born in 293AC



*The Lady Annara was rumored to be sleeping with Black Walder Frey, making the children's parentage questionable.

**Descendants of Joyeuse Erenford (282AC-**

  * She is the youngest and newest wife of Lord Walder Frey, and she is currently with child as of 298AC.



**The known bastards of Lord Walder 'The Late' Frey:**

  * Jeyne Rivers - she works as a servant at The Twins
  * Martyn Rivers - older son of Lord Walder Frey who serves at The Twins
  * Ryger Rivers - older son of Lord Walder Frey who serves at The Twins
  * Ronel Rivers - middle-aged man serving at The Twins
  * Mellara Rivers - maid who works at The Twins
  * Melwys Rivers - he is a maester serving under House Rosby
  * Ser Walder 'Bastard Walder' Rivers - is an elderly knight who resents his bastard status and joins the caravan heading to King's Landing 
    * Lady of Charlton - is Walder's wife and the mother of his children 
      * Ser Aemon Rivers - is the oldest child of Walder and Lady Charlton and is a knight himself, according to his grandfather he is rather insensible but that can be due to his young age, he travels with the caravan to King's Landing 
        * Walda Rivers - she is the child of Ser Aemon Rivers born in 295AC, her mother is unknown and it's not clear if her parents were married, she lives with her father
      * Walda Rivers - is the only daughter and youngest child of Ser Walder and his wife Lady Charlton born in 294AC, she is the younger sister of Ser Aemon



_(posted: 2020. July 17.)_


End file.
